


An Altenator

by Callmewhateveryourwantbaby



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel and reader end up besties, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rape, OC!Male/Reader, Original!Characters, Reader Insert, Reader also likes a drink, Reader is kind of a dick, Romance, Sci-Fi Elements, Sebastian is a dick too, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Travel, Violence, Young William T. Spears is a little hot for reader, alot of them - Freeform, ansgt, mentions of child abuse, past trauma, reader is a badass, sebastian is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmewhateveryourwantbaby/pseuds/Callmewhateveryourwantbaby
Summary: The year is 2090. And technology could not be developing any faster. Before the world knew it, the myth that had been in the minds of previous generations was now a reality, a small foundation (Doe Foundation) had finally managed to uncover the wonders of time travel. With this new found discovery it harbored the potential to both power and knowledge. Suddenly, every single scandal, mystery, hoax had the potential of finally being understood to further better common knowledge and debunked so many disputes that were once considered fundamental to survival. This was all well and good, if it wasn't for one problem. I no way, shape, or form must you ever, under sort of circumstances interfere with a Timeline. For reasons Doe shall not disclose. So with this new found boundary, the foundation sought out on gaining knowledge, only focusing on the unknown to further expand on both experimental, educational and political knowledge.With all this in mind, (Y/N) was intrigued, not really looking forward to an office job, or anything else along the lines of ordinary she sought out to be a Jane. However, a trip into the 1800 Timeline leaves her thinking that flying cars and self serving robots are no longer as enjoyable.





	1. Welcome Recruit

 

 

Welcome recruit! To your new life in the Doe foundation. Here we specialize in extracting information on historical figures/ historical events in order to collect said information that may better our education facilities and/or overall knowledge on human life. Considering you are reading this it is safe to assume you have successfully passed training and we congratulate you for doing so. You must be perfect for the job!  
However before you proceed you must go over the conditions and terms. Please take note as you read.

 

Welcome to your new family, sincerely the Doe foundation

 

Terminology:

 

  * Mainland- The timeline in which the foundation is present in  
  

  * Outlands- A timeline outside of the present year by 100+ years  
  

  * Alien- A person who is not considered a POI, in a different timeline  
  

  * POI-A person of interest, a character in another timeline in which a Jane/John is investigating



 

  * Jane/John- A male of female worker  
  

  * An earwig- A male/female worker assigned to a communication station  
  

  * A Dove- A male/female worker who organises, translates and transports a Final report to the analysis department  
  

  * A Fox- A male/female worker who functions in the analysis department who examine final reports and assorts them to an appropriate receiver  
  

  * A peacock- A male/female worker that insures a Jane/John fit into a character profile via, makeup, cosmetics, hair ect.  
  

  * Sine Nomine- A group of Jane/John’s who all develop related character files all in pursuit of a POI  
  

  * Character file- A persona a Jane/John must adapt to in order to avoid a possible alternator



 

  * Stages- the number of character files a Jane/John must complete to order to receive desired information on a POI, deemed necessary and organised by the analysis department.



 

  * Deleo- in which the foundation erases a Jane/John by terminating a worker at birth. Only considered necessary under dire circumstances



 

  * Minor-Deleo- In which the foundation erases all memory of a Jane/John from any rother persons with relations, only necessary to avoid an alternator in a timeline after banishment



 

  * Banishment- When a Jane/John is left in a timeline to avoid an alternator, and is unable to gain access back to the Mainland



Conditions:

 

  * One must adapt to character file to the fullest extension, including appearance, outfit and deminer. These character files can be as eccentric as the assignment manager feels is necessary, all physical alterations will be payed at the expense of the foundation. If a Jane of John were to reveal ones true identity they risk dismissal or banishment. All this is in an effort to avoid an altercation.  

  * If a Jane/John is given a character file with a low level relevance, they must avoid becoming a staple or noticeable character to avoid an alter in the timeline  

  * Under absolutely no circumstances is a Jane/John permitted to reveal any technologically advanced equipment to an alien. However, if said equipment exists in the Timeline, no consequences shall suffice. Failure will cause an automatic alternator and must result in the termination of a Jane/John by the means of deleo.



 

  * Οne must avoid becoming intimate (platonic or otherwise) with an alien, unless the Jane/John is to collect information on a POI. If a Jane/John becomes intimate with alternating intentions, banishment is compulsory to avoid an alternator.



 

  * All employees assigned to a communication station must prepare a report after a Flight and deliver it to the analysis department via the Dove. If one does not comply within 24 hours or more they risk suspension. If an earwig fails to comply 3 times, dismissal will be in order.



 

  * One must not withhold any defining or undoubtable necessary information from the foundation. If done purposely it shall result in immediate banishment.



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the awkward spacing, couldn't change it lol


	2. No more wine for you, hunny

Indulging in parties like these was proving to be very difficult to avoid. Especially with all these drinks around, the wine tower looked so delectable in the candle light, and barrels of beer just seemed to keep on rolling in one after another as the inhabitants continuously ran them dry. To my despair, I was only aloud one glass of such prestigious wine since a drunken incident in the 15th century which almost left me to cause a dent in the timeline. Damn, the paper work for that was not fun, neither was the drop-in pay. It was my own fault of course, but I was going to complain about it either way. Alas, the party can’t sway me. My goal here is simple: Get the info and get out.  
The last step wasn’t an issue, as I had control of that and could dissipate from this timeline without issue, it was the prior that could prove to be difficult. Some missions where easy, and most could be succeeded without having to get your hands dirty, it's simple as an in and out job.  
But this proved to not follow the guidelines just stated. Having to acquaint myself on a continuous basis to “hand's on” jobs such as these have proven to be increasingly difficult throughout my long drawn out career in this fields. 

I scoped the floor, seeing the ravenous frocks spin in incapable wonder lit by the candle light, the soft sound of a piano caressing the air. However, I wasn’t here to have good time, I was here to receive information on a very controversial figure. Viscount Druitt. Not much had ever been known about him back on the Mainland, apart from his long list of scandalous affairs with a number of rather unfortunate women. Most, if not all, of which seemed to have gone missing shortly after their night of mystery with the young Viscount. With no death certificate for the girls to be found, no matter what drawer nor shelf we scraped naked. So that got eyebrows back at the foundation to rise in suspect, and case file was formed to be investigated. Perhaps this guy was connected to another case that drew many similarities that I had worked on previously. It was easy to spot him in amongst the crowd, the young blond lad dressed in shining porcelain silk all equipped with rhinestones and golden buttons. This guy liked the flash. Lucky for me this made him stick out like a sore thumb. He seemed occupied. A drink of white wine in his hand and his attention directed to chatting up a young couple who appeared to be incredibly hands on with one another. He was waving his glass around rather obnoxiously, amid explaining something I wasn’t too bothered about.  
“Earth to (Y/N), stop staring right at the guy unless you actually intend do something.”  
I heard my ear piece buzz, the sarcastic voice of my partner coming through.  
“Chill out, I’m making game plan,” I whispered back, bringing my glass to my lips to hide my mouths movement.  
“You see babe, the thing about a plan is that you actually end up doing it.” I could hear the liquor on his voice.  
“You on the cocktails again?” I questioned shaking my head.  
“Its Friday! And you’ve got me working overtime, so I suggest you get your ass in gear and get me my info!” He demanded, I could practically see him falling back in his chair, his glass above his head nothing but the computer screen illuminating his surroundings.  
I shook my head and sighed, “Jake, do you know if any other POI’s are here?” I asked, not taking my eyes off the young lad as he moved towards another group of people. This guy sure did know how to host a party properly, he is never in one place for too long, and never breaks his friendly presentation. I’m slightly envious.  
“Hmmm, well.” A small pause of silent occurred, I figured he was probably checking the database.  
“Oh, that’s a surprise.” He chirped.  
I raised a brow, humming in response.  
“That Phantomhive kid is there, Vampire boy,” He said, suddenly becoming a lot more serious within his words.  
“He’s our next case actually, the department has sliced it into 3 stages though, I hate stages, they’re so exhausting,” he said, returning to his usual tipsy state. I silently chuckled, “I haven’t seen our Phantomhive boy anywhere yet, but I’ll keep you informed. Thanks Jake.”  
“Kisses!”  
I signed off after that, clicking the piece in my ear signalling to Jack that I was ready to move in.  
The Phantomhive boy supposedly died in a fire along side his parents, despite this his body was not found within the rubble along side the singed remains of his parents and the family dog. This led many to suspect he had managed to escape before the fire or had been abducted. But no one had heard any different. Yet, miraculously, he reappeared unharmed weeks later. His mansion had been rebuilt to exact replica as the one before. Almost as if nothing had happened. Yet, my foundation couldn’t find any record of the Phantomhive family investing in insurance money for their losses nor was there any documents requesting a building team for hire. Not to mention the sudden abrupt appearance of a new Butler who holds no Birth certificate nor death certificate, how curious indeed. I had many cases similar before in the pass and all either turned up to be con-artists or victims of human trafficking, or a hoax…I hated hoax cases, so unsatisfying. Yet, I suppose a butler could neither fit into any of these categories. For one I doubt a malnourished 15-year-old could hold a full-grown man like him with sheer physical force and considering there is no Family tree with him in it, it’s not like he could hold the guys family hostage. And not to mention a con-man would not try and squeeze into a Butlers position it just wasn’t practical. So, my own curiosity seemed to want to dive into this POI, which is something that doesn’t happen often. So many have just stamped the case as a Supernatural Hypo and left it to rot at the back of the Shelves. If it wasn’t for a clearance recently this case would’ve never been up for solving. 

I walked towards the Viscount, readjusting the bust of my dress and mentally preparing myself for the character I was assigned to play. Ruby Gesetine, a young Nobel woman. Luckily not many personality ques where obliged so this left me room to improvise who exactly Ruby was. Even if I let character slip, I’m sure Jack wouldn’t report it. He never really kept his ear piece in until I called him anyways. I shuffled through the sea of people, apologizing was fruitless in positions such as these, even if you fell on your ass no one would care to notice apart from a disgusted glare. I looked through the silhouettes to see the Viscounts already coiled around a small dark haired young lady dressed in a baby pink gown. God, she mustn’t be a day over 16, I can’t let her fall charm to this fiend.  
I didn’t mind fighting for this Viscount, I’d been in situations like these before, so I didn’t hate getting my hands a little bit dirty, even though I’d love to avoid it. I’m not the type to fight for a lad whom is taken, but business is business.  
However, just as I was about to be in the Viscounts vicinity I felt a silk gloved grip grasp my hand and effortlessly pull me away, as if I was nothing but air. Before I could react, I was in the middle of the dance floor and miles away from my person of interest.  
I felt a hand seize my waist firmly, I snapped my head towards my captor.And was slightly taken a back, so much so I felt myself tense after seeing thus stranger. In plain: The guy was gorgeous. Long blackened hair framing a slender pallid face, all equipped with a pair of mahogany eyes and a charming smile.  
I blinked a few times the let out a nervous laugh, beginning to panic that my only opportunity had slipped through my fingertips at the hands of a handsome stranger.  
“Sir, I- “  
“Forgive me Madam, I know its rather rude for a man to steal a young lady for a dance without permission. But I saw you and I simply couldn’t keep my hands to myself.” His voice was like lavender on a stream. Any other day I’d surely lean into his advancements, but his confidence seemed to be rubbing me the wrong way at this moment. And my POI was getting away.  
“How charming, but I’m afraid I must refuse…Good day,” I said back, releasing myself from his grip, but it was only in vain as I was only pulled in closer. This time his face mere inches from my own.  
“I must insist, come on lass. Dance with me!” He cried beginning to spin me around aimlessly, by a miracle he didn’t bump into any other couples. I found myself struggling to keep up. Okay this was beginning to be a hindrance.  
“I do not wish to dance with you.” I said bluntly, my tone becoming lacklustre and my face falling, and I increased my grip on his palm.  
The man stopped spinning and looked down on me, his deminer suddenly a lot more threatening than before.  
“I’m going to cut the façade, as it is quite clear you aren’t here to simply court with the Viscount.” He stated. I raised a brow, suddenly interested in what this loof had to say, seems I’m not the only person to be looking into this guy, how fascinating.  
“I will not allow you to interfere with the plans of my Young Master, so I believe it is your best interest to continue this rather flavorous waltz with me.”  
Aw, how cute he’s threatening me.  
I smiled smugly and moved my free hand to the back of his neck, albeit a small stretch but I still managed to get there in the end.  
“Dance with me sir, but I’m afraid it’s getting incredibly claustrophobic in amongst all these people, stick to the walls dear.” He smirked at my words and once again began our waltz, his gracious steps weaving through the rivers of people, getting closer and closer to the wall every time his sole hit the ground.  
“I must say, I’m glad you didn’t decide to make my night anymore tiresome, for that I must thank you.” He said in a sultry fashion.  
I smirked at him seeing an opening, “Would you say you owe me? I think we might be able to help each other out.” I replied in the same tone, taking charge for a second and using our built-up momentum to spin us round once more. I could see by his eyes the movement caught him off guard, but he soon regained himself. “A negotiation? I could humor you.” He stated back, causing me to smile.  
“I suppose I should thank you too, saves my hands from getting dirty.” We finally made it to the wall and hidden away from the eyes of the hall. I grasped his palm and began to lead him to the exit, not wanting out conversation to fall on privy ears. “Follow,” I ordered.  
“If you taint my young masters image I shan’t be happy. People would notice a young girl and an Earl’s Butler leaving a ball together,” Oh so this guy is a servant? Interesting.  
“Rather perverted way of thinking sir? And trust me everyone is far too merry to notice us.” I was met with no result.

We existed the hall and I released his hand, noticing that we had been led into a long hallway.  
He frowned at me. “You aren’t local, are you?”  
I chuckled nervously, crossing my arms across my chest. “In a sense.” I leaned against the wall.  
“Now, I would like if you tell me everything you know about or favourite Count.”  
He chuckled, “and why would I-“  
“You said we could negotiate?”  
“I didn’t sign a waiver ma’am,” he snapped back.  
I sighed, getting off of the wall brushing down my skirt and walking towards the corner of the hall, I peeked past the wall to see a servant down the hall at the main entrance. He seemed to notice my presence and straightened his stance to attention, quite clearly exhausted after having stand there for hours. I waved at him, making sure my handsome stranger saw me, he looked bewildered. The guard looked rather confused, before awkwardly waving back. I smiled and walked back towards the Butler.  
“You’ve got a rather perverted mind, haven’t you?” His eyes widened at that statement, I purposely prodded at his dignity to try and make him feel inclined to answer me. Sure, this man wasn’t perverted in anyway shape or form, we just needed him to think that I thought he was.  
“Tell me, wouldn’t it be rather scandalous if I screamed? Perhaps, “get off me, you brute!” at the top of my very lungs?” I let out a small laugh, covering my lips with my index finger.  
“Imagine what would happen if the guard were to scurry on down here and see an Earls Butler towering over a young defenseless woman, wouldn’t do your master any favours now would it?”  
He stared at me blankly, quite clearly annoyed yet confident not to show it on his face, he looked like conflicted… slightly murderous but conflicted all the less.  
“You don’t agree sir?”  
“No I agree, just a shame I’m forbidden to spill any blood so I’m going to have to put up with your yapping.” He said, venom dripping off each syllable as it left his teeth. I stared at him unimpressed. “Was that supposed to scare me?” I said, thinking out load. I was met with no reply. The air growing tense, you could cut the air with a knife. Cliche, yes but still true.  
I coughed, placing a hand to my throat, “would it be healthy to do some vocal warm ups before I start screaming sir? So, I suggest you spill your guts before I tear my vocal cords.”  
He sighed seeming defeated.  
“We don't know what the Viscount is up to.”  
I blinked aimlessly, feeling my stomach begin to flip, but I remained silent. I felt the anger begin to boil in the pit of my core. Did this boy just waste a whole 10 minutes of my time when I could be unveiling the POI's mystery myself. If this pretty boy is the reason I get even more overtime I’ll fucking come back here just to kill him over and over again.  
In spite, I had full intention on delivering on my promise and took in a deep breath about ready to make my voice box split in two and rain hell on his ass. And that would’ve gone down fine... if he hadn’t pushed me up against the wall, his hand smothering my mouth, pushing hard up against my cheeks. Reflex kicked in and I reached for my pistol in my stocking without second judgment not wasting a second to flick off the safety and press it up against the Butler's temple. Making sure the collision hurt, hope that bruises you tomorrow.  
Our eyes held together in a lazer like staring contest between to hungry wolfs ready to fight over a decaying carcass in the middle of a famine. But his eyes were different this time, the almost seemed more…red?  
“I do not know anything yet, let me say again yet.” He said, pressing harder every time “yet” left his mouth, so much so I could feel the glove up against my two front teeth….Ew.  
He grumbled to himself, breaking our eye contact for a second looking down.  
“You are so lucky I am forbidden bloodshed.”  
Me, lucky? You're the one with a gun against your head mate.  
“Do me a favour, remove the gun from my head and I can strike you a deal. If you’re this damn passionate.”  
I hesitated for a second before slowly returned the gun to my stocking just in case, he was to strike unexpectedly. When I was confident he bared no weapon, I returned my gun.  
I lifted my hand in surrender to subject my compliance.  
He removed his hand from my mouth slowly, and then smiled. As if nothing had happened.  
“Glad you listened.”  
I looked up at him, still arched against the door, looking rather unflattering with my chin tucked close to my chest and my hips perched outwards towards him.  
“So, deal?” I said stoically, holding out my hand  
He sneered before securing his within mine.

____________

I waited on the balcony as instructed, hearing the party begin to die out slowly, the loud rumble of toes dancing across the floor and buzz of voices now only but a mere murmur in the frosted British air. I leaned over the marble balcony, staring down into the dark bushes and beautiful flowers below. I sighed, I’d been waiting here for a while, itching to get another glass of wine this whole time. I’d chatted to Jack for a little bit, but the fella seemed to be way gone by then, the slurs of his words being more irritating then anything else. So, I signed off after he had finished his last drink and started raving on about his ex-boyfriend once again. You’d think after 6 months you’d be over that type of thing.  
“Lemme tell ya bhabe, men…. Men ain’t shit! All they do is shwanna get thei dic- “  
“Okay Jake! I get it, no need for graphics.”  
I smiled at the thought, Jake certainly deserved better in a guy.  
“I must say miss, you look even better in this light.” I heard a voice call from the shadows. I saw only the dark silhouette of the handsome stranger. Its like he is begging to be ominous.  
I gasped, sitting up quickly gathering myself in the meantime, I straightened my dress and crossed my arms. Slightly embarrassed he had caught me off guard.  
“Sir, I do hope you aren’t buttering me up because you have nothing for me.” I said back, not really planning on having to repeat this rather bore-some night.  
He laughed and shook his head, stepping forward and into the light, his eyes gleaming down at me.  
“I am a man that always delivers, my friend,” he stated, stepping in closer, revealing a rather thick document from behind his back. He held it afront of me, bending forward as he delivered.  
My face lit up as I let out a small noise of enlightened, “You are an angel!” I cried, taking it from him and holding it up in the air turning my back to the Butler. “I am anything but, dear.”  
I turned back to him, the document hugged at my chest, I smiled up, “excuse my language, I know I was kind of a bitch back then, but I can’t thank you enough sir. I wish I could give you something as a thank you, I guess,” I exclaimed with a chuckle.  
He raised a brow, and smirked down at me, a devilish look in his eye and a certain tint in his demeanor. He then laughed shaking his head and grabbed my shoulder, without a pulse pulling me in closer into him. I gasped in harshly, putting my hand up to avoid me collapsing into his chest, yet this didn’t stop him from moving his face closer to mine yet again. However this time his actions weren't limited by the prying eyes of others. I was suddenly unsure of what to do with myself, knowing full well the sensible thing to do would be to push away and politely decline.  
I guess I could just whip out my gun again, but I don’t mind this. He is cute, flirtatious and it’s not like we are going to interlude any time soon, so I guess I’m not TECHNICALLY breaking any rules yet. So, I complied, and leaned in also, albeit nervous still.  
“There is one thing you can do,” he stated seductively, grappling my chin in between two forefingers, making me look up at him.  
I was like a dear in the headlights, not knowing what exsactly to do but yet not wanting it to stop.  
He began to close in on me, the space between us almost non existence as he took a step forward, his breath pressed up against my lips, dampening them. I was just about to shut my eyes and receive what could possible end my career or worse leave me in banishment. But something about his eyes led me into a trance and made me lean into whatever hypnosis he had me sucked into. Suddenly, I couldn't care less about the foundation.  
As my eyelids began to flutter, the light hold on my chin morphed into a death-ning grip, his nails digging into my cheeks through the silk gloved he wore. My eyes snapped back opem and I immediately began to strugfle, my free hand grasping hold of his wrist, deaperatly trying to get some weight off my neck. I felt my self-panic, and a small whine left my throat, but before I could react I was suddenly lifted off the ground, my feet dangling helplessly below me. The document slipping from my hand, landing on the floor with an audible thud. I looked into his eyes to see them a burning crimson, the rest of his face darkened, almost as if there was no light to begin with.  
I reached for his wrist clawing at his flesh, feeling the tendons in my neck begin to stretch rapidly. Godo this is painful.  
“You can stay away from my master’s work, if I ever see this gorgeous face of yours ever again I shall rip it off and store it in my mantle piece.” He said, his deepening voice echoing in my ears. I felt like my heart was about to leap from my chest, burst through the meat cage that was my body and pathetically slouch away, too frightened to feed my brain with oxygen any longer.  
Jusy as I was about to reach for my gun yet again, the pressure on my face was gone and fell into a messy heap on the floor, the document laying face down by my side. I immediately reached for my face instinctively, taking in deep breaths, feeling the pin pricks that surrounded my mouth left by his talons.  
He bent down on one knee, a look of mockery on his face and he chuckled, “not all high and mighty now, are we? Pathetic.” He shook his head. “Look at you, scared out of your very soul! I hate those like you, all big and clever when you have a fire arm, but no class when it comes to a real confrontation.” He leaned in once again, scowling when he saw me not even dare move my eyes towards him. He was right, I had a gun. So why on earth aren’t I reaching for it? I can’t move!  
“Don’t look so sour, my dear, here.” He leaned in close again, and to my surprise he pressed is cold lips up against the apples of my cheek.  
“All better,” he taunted, whispering into my ear, patronizing me as if I was a child.  
I stayed on the floor in a huffing and puffing mess on the ground, staring at my closed fists as if begging them to do something.  
Something about those eyes, those mysterious, evil red eyes. They don’t seem right.  
I gulped and finally lifted my head up, at last having the courage to pipe up out of my pathetic sense for a second.  
“I- “but he was gone. And so was the party, all doors had been shut and all lights had been closed. Not a single ounce of movement in sight, as if the party never happened. I stood up, bewildered looking left and right frantically. How long had I been sitting here shaking? Did I not notice him leave me?  
I gasped, the document! I snapped my neck down towards the place where I had just seen it. And to my relief it was still there. I let out a relived sigh and dived down to it. Securing it close to my chest once again.  
This will be such a good story to tell Jake… When he is sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if you see any typos or anything else, do me good girl x


	3. There's a Million Ways It Can Go

The best place to Janes and Johns had to be the bar. Considering that most of their time was spent talking to people who no longer existed, the foundation pushed for a good social life for their employees. To avoid both social deprivation and time-dysmorphia. (Y/N) reembered the first time she had the dreaded time-dysmorphia, she had broken a rule (which wasn’t something new) and decided to be-friend a young girl, whilst undercover as a low-payed house maid to a lord and lady. Of course, this all happened coincidentally, she didn’t intent do become attached. She can’t remember what information she was sent out to collect, however, she does remember seeing the light in the little girls eyes every time she’d come out of her dorm room to follow her character profile. 

“Mrs Thumnes!” She’d always cry as soon as (Y/N) walked into the room, (Y/N) remembers seeing her run as fast as her small stumpy legs could carry her, her blond hair bouncing in the air as she tumbled toward her. She’d always wrap her small, stumpy forearms around her claves, and (Y/N) would reach town, grabbing the small girl by her rounded waist and scoop her up into her arms. The smiles on thei faces something only few get to experience. The young girl reminded her of another time… We won’t talk about that now.  
(Y/N) was a lot younger then, a lot more naïve, and when she finally got what she needed she found herself hesitant to want to come back to the Mainland. Jake had warned her about this.  
“You need to go into the timeline with the mentality that you are talking to corpses, because where we are, that’s all they are. Dead, lifeless, emotionless corpses, it helped my previous partner get over it.” He said one night, after he basically dragged out the young girl from the timeline. She’ll never forget that night.  
She placed her uniform on the bed, along with a letter stating that she must flee due to a sick family member, all lies of course. That’s all (Y/N) knew in this life as a Jane…Lies. (Y/N) looked down at the assortment, the assortment that she had been instructed to carry out. The girl had never seen her in another outfit but the one that was now discarded, it was nothing but a simple costume to (Y/N), but it was so much more to the girl. The girl could tell it was her favourite maid, simply by the fraying hem of her grey, warn out skirt. She growled, shaking her head, and turning on her ear piece, impulse taking over reason. She had made up her mind, shutting down reason as if it where as easy as shutting a door on an abusive home. It felt easy, it felt reliving…It felt right.  
“Jake.” She said, her hands forming into fists as she did so, she could feel herself begin to breathe through her teeth, her whole body shaking uncontrollably, angry that she would have to leave this girl with a bull shit reason, she could picture the girls face when she was told that her favourite maid had left without warning. She didn’t want the girl to think it was her fault.  
“You ready to go?” Jake chimed in, his voice monotone, having his mind switched to autopilot.  
“No.”  
Jake let out a sound of confusion.  
“You not written the letter yet? You don’t have to go into detail- “  
“I’m not going back to the mainland.”  
Jake was silent. And a few beats passed before (Y/N) felt the need to justify her actions. Her stomach was flipping inside her skin, and every muscle seemed to be spasming and contracting t the same time, all at once. Her body was begging her to stay.  
“I can’t leave he- “  
“(Y/N), don’t be stupid.” He said in a hushed voice, trying to protect the Jane’s confession from prying ears.  
“Jake…I can’t leave, I know it’s crazy. But I can’t leave her, it’ll be like- “  
A pair of fingers appeared in front of the young woman, and she was sent back crashing to Earth. She blinked, finally releasing herself from the memory, her surroundings reconciling in her head again.  
The fingers clicked, and she noticed her partner’s face from behind the dark skinned fingered.  
She met her eyes and smiled, leaning back in his chair, his beer in hand and his leg up on the stool over by his side, he looked smug…When did Jake not look smug though? The bar was especially busy tonight, waitresses and waiters scurrying from table to table, people dancing in the flashing lights, and people being dragged out half-dead by bouncers. Gotta love a Saturday night.  
(Y/N) shook her head, smiling back, “sorry I was just thinking,” she said in a small voice. The music was loud, so she doubted that Jake heard her, but he’d get the message simply just by looking at her. She did this often.  
“Rough case?” She heard a voice ask from over her shoulder, she looked to see a blond woman, her pointed chin on her glass, her eyes hazy. The beer must’ve exaggerated her accent, the roll of her ‘r’ gave her homeland away as soon as she took in her breath. Zlata, a Russian Rose.  
“Not rough, just strange.” She said, not really wanting to explain it again. She had talked to Jake about it earlier, still shaken from the mysterious Butler and his antics. Zlata let out a hum, “time dysmorphia?” She questioned, taking a sip of her beer.  
(Y/N) nodded, “I think. No other explanation. Might need to take a re-assembler.” She said chuckling, taking her wine glass and swirling the red liquid gracefully.  
“Don’t worry about it babes, you’ve been through worse,” Jake reassured, looking over his shoulder, and into the crowd. He let out a laugh.  
“I think our newbie has returned ladies,” he chimed. (Y/N) and Zlata’s eyes looked to where Jake was referring to see a small, meek looking girl trying to navigate her way through the rumbling menace, otherwise known as a group of drunk people. She stuck out like a Bentley in a ghetto.  
Her hair was dark, a chocolate brown, all secured tightly in a single French braid that fell down her slender back.  
“Oh lord, Jake help her. She looks like she is about to pass out.” (Y/N) said, placing her hand on her fore-head. She hated dealing with trainees, not that she had anything against the girl, she would just rather focus on one thing at a time. Jake sighed and slapped his knees, dramatically getting up, he sent a look towards his partner, staring daggers at her, “next time it’s on you.” He said, warningly pointing at the (Y/H/C) woman. (Y/N) waved him off, “yeah, whatever mate.” She said nonchalantly, sipping her wine. Not watching as Jake walked towards the young girl, who was currently being chatted up by a drunk random. She looked as scared a rabbit caught in a bare trap.  
Zlata leaned in close to Kathrine, whispering into her ear “isn’t she Amish?” She questioned, the smell of ethanol prominent on her breath.  
Kathrine shrugged, “Mormon, ran away from home. Well, more like banished, she was caught stealing or some shit. I didn’t really put in a lot of effort into a background check.”  
Zlata raised a brow.  
“Mormons are still around?”  
(Y/N) smirked, “yeah. Surprising, right?”  
She watched as Jake walked back the young girl, holding her securely by the shoulders, trying to calm her down the whole way back to the table. “Oh god, is she crying?” (Y/N) heard Zlata slur under her breath. (Y/N) elbowed her, in warning. Zlata didn’t seem to notice, only continuing to frown at the banished-Mormon girl.  
The girl sat down, in the stool nearest to Jake. Looking stagnant in both movement and conversation.  
Jake sat down seconds after, “don’t worry dear, I know it’s not your scene. But you’ll get used to it all.” He said, rubbing her shoulder protectively, she only nodded, tucking her arms in her lap, trying her hardest to look small and unnoticeable.  
(Y/N) looked the girl up and down. She was dressed in a plain white suit, a single, thin golden chain hung around her pale neck, right above where another set of equally yellow looking eyes. They where wide, full of fear, fear of the unknown. (Y/N) could already see the reality sinking into Jake, the both knew she wont a day in the field. She would most liked be end up being a low-level fox, if she is lucky.  
(Y/N) was about to pipe up, but Zlata had other plans.  
“What your name?” She said sharply. Making the girl jump.  
“C-Carol… Ma’am,” she replied back quietly, not looking the blond woman in the eyes, her pupils glued to the oak table in front of her.  
Zlata didn’t seemed satisfied, but (Y/N) could see she was clearly enjoying her power over her, simply by her presence.  
“Speak louder, how would your earwig hear you from a whole different timeline if I can barely hear you 2 feet away.” She stated harshly, placing her glass down with a slam. (Y/N) looked to the Russian woman, warningly, she was being far too harsh.  
“Zlata, stop- “Jake tried to interject, but Zlata doesn’t care. Zlata does whatever the hell she damn wants to do.  
“I don’t trust her, she has a look in her eyes. She has Хуже некуда,” she cried out, the liquor controlling her lips, as she said this she rose to her feet, leaning over the table and pointing her long slender, pallid fingers into the rounded face of the girl. Carol looked shaken her eyes fixated on the Russian lady’s finger nail that was only inches from her nose. She was seeming to recoil further into her invisible shell, if that was even possible.  
(Y/N) sighed, and took Zlata’s glass from her hands, “I’m getting you a cab, c’mon,” she said straight forwardly. Grasping the Russian woman by the bicep, effortlessly lifting her from the stool.  
Zlata scoffed, “you see it! She isn’t cut out- “  
“Of course, Zlata. You are always right.” She said sarcastically, she’d known this Jane enough to know arguing with her drunk was just effortless. She isn’t your run of the mill skinny, blond haired blue eye angel. Oh god, she was anything but that.  
It won’t be hard to convince you, getting Zlata out of the bar and into an air taxi wasn’t the most pleasant experience. By now, must of her words where either in Russian or so slurred (Y/N) could barely work out a syllable.  
“Не доверяйте, hehr,” Zlata’s last words before Kathrine finally managed to get her into the air taxi. Paying the metal man on her card, before she watched the robot chaperone, dressed smartly in his own tuxedo, speed off into the high-way that resided just under the stratosphere.  
She walked back to Jake and Carol, seeing Carol in her same state, whilst Jake did his best to try and make her feel any sort of comfort. But (Y/N) didn’t expect that anytime soon.  
“Carol, I’m so sorry. She’d drunk, she isn’t usually like that.” (Y/N) said, taking her seat once again.  
“I’ve told her, she says she understands.” Jake chimed, giving Carol a glass of water.  
“Thankyou, it is just an incredibly different life style.” The girl said lightly, sipping the water Jake had given her.  
“Please excuse my manners, but you are the first black man I have ever talked to, sir.” She said, trying her hardest to raise her voice, but even that didn’t seem to suffice. She was as quiet as a mouth.  
(Y/N) and Jake shared a look.  
“It’s okay baby, first times for everything!” He chimed.  
They spent about another 45 minutes there before the bar began to die down, the drunken mosh pit had vacated and waiters where making their rounds collecting empty glasses and cleaning fresh vomit off the dance floor. It was about this time where they decided to vacate the premises too, walking out into the darkness of the very early morning. Jake and (Y/N) made sure Carol go the correct air-bus to the Doe Foundation Trainee Quarters before walking to their individual air-mobile.  
They swiftly said their goodbyes, with a hug and kiss and sped off in opposite directions.  
(Y/N) watched the life zoom past her, the street lights passing her in methodical waves as she slowly approached her apartment of the sky. She used to live on the ground, nice enough place, but she liked to see the world pass by beneath her, the ground-cars seeming like ants and the humans like lava, all working individually to keep the hive going. The Queen nowhere in sight of course, she had been cooped up for years now. No, she was away festering in her palace, bathing in her riches and eating off diamond plates with golden knives and forks as she let her workers suffer for her own good. In short, everything seemed so much less fucked-up if it was smaller.  
(Y/N) hated the politics of the 2090’s, sure she respected the “Queen” but she didn’t care enough to get involved.  
She pulled into her designated parking place and stumbled into her apartment building, placing her thumb on the pad in lacklustre fashion, only wishing for the caress of her bed underneath her tired body.  
After a quick retina scan and a further voice recognition examination, she was in and straight up the elevator and into her apartment. She saw the small silver disk light up a light purple colour and a holographic robot appeared to greet her. She was simply two silver spheres, a smaller one (Serving as her head) and a larger one attached to the bottom (to serve as a body), two small yellow lights appeared on her face, and blinked awake eagerly. Evie was her name. She was custom designed by (Y/N) herself, she wanted something sweet and simple, and that is certainly what she got. A home disk came free with a sky-place. Landlorda say for a small complimentary companion, but it was just to spite the ground. A sort of “Fuck you, we have robot friends and better technology then you.” (Y/N) thought. Nothing more than a statement for the rich to further disassociate from the less fortunate.  
“Welcome home, Mrs (Y/L/N)! The time is currently 1.06 am, the temperature is- “  
“Thankyou Evie, but I just want to go to bed.”  
Evie instinctively made a small bell noise, the small chime emitting through the small speaker on her home disk. “Of course, (Y/N)! Sleeping Time calculated and recollected! Any time you wish to be awoken?” She complied cheerfully.  
She hummed, detaching from her disk and following her owner to the door like a shadow, looking up at (Y/N) with love and admiration. Who ever said robots didn’t feel hadn’t met this little star. She was like a small child. Always wanting affection and incredibly appreciative when she received it. (Y/N) loved her.  
(Y/N) looked at Evie over her shoulder and smiled, “when my meter is full.” She said softly, not wanting to disrespect at this adorable creature. She’d seen how other sky dwellers treat their Life-bots and she certainly did not want to join that club of people.  
Evie nodded, “Sure thing! Goodnight!” And with that, the small lilac holograph whizzed off back to her home disk before disappearing with a small zap over the smooth metal surface.  
Barely seconds later (Y/N) was in her sleeping clothes and on her bed, fitting herself underneath the soft, freshly cleaned sheets, her face hitting the cool fabric of the pillow. Thank god Jake had hacked her car’s alcohol intolerance levels and disabled them, even with only two glasses of wine in her she could still face consequences.  
She flipped onto her back, looking up into the dark ceiling. The events of the previous night rushing through her head. She wondered what happened to the girl the viscount charmed, had she also been sold? Perhaps she survived? Maybe that undercover butler and his mysterious Earl saved her?

The Butler.

She didn’t even get his name. Too distracted in her mission to even become familiar with the man she was negotiating with. She even failed to ask for the name of his Earl. Sure, he might’ve refused to answer, but at least then she would’ve been thorough. It’s a rookie mistake, a mistake she made when she first started this almost 10 years ago. Gosh, she remembered being 15, squeezing her way into the course and somehow, miraculously making it. What a struggle.  
She silently cursed at herself, for being so sloppy with her work, yet also thanking the fact that her earwig wasn’t a snitch. Always making sure to delete questionable conversation from the transcript under the “personal or useless” reasonings. And always insuring that no matter how many minor or crucial rules she broke, he always made sure to never mention it to their Dove. She owed an awful lot to Jake. Especially tonight. Even if she had kissed the guy, Jake would’ve kept his mouth shut, and only give (Y/N) a verbal beating later in the privacy of one of their own homes. But godman, was he gorgeous?  
(Y/N) shook her head and tried not to think anymore. About the Butler, Jake or anyone. Knowing her life meters where suffering enough as it is. So, she shut her eyes and allowed herself to succumb to the grasp of drowsiness and fell into a dreamless sleep. Nothing but blackness cradling her limp, unconscious body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a little chapter to help you get to know some of the characters. There is going to be a lot of OC characters, I hope you don;t mind that. But It's necessary for the plot. I honestly can't wait to write more, I have so much planned for this little story. Please let me know in the comments if you see any typos or anything similar, thanks! By the way, I draw alot of inspiration from the 5th element, and if you've watched it you will see alot of small references or little ideas Ive basically stolen from the film. Nothing big ofc just small minor things. Okay ima go x


	4. A Mission Most Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been a while. I take time to write stuff. This is just kinda so you ca get to know the characters, and trust me there is alot more coming.  
> Also if u see "kathleen" or "Haymaker" that's the name i put in on Word then I just replace the name with (Y/N) and (Y/L/N) afterwards x

(Y/N) wasn't late waking up. As soon as she heard her alarm, courtesy of Evie, she was up and at it. Straight into her uniform, a pain killer down her throat and a glass of orange juice washing down the small white pellet soon after. With this morning’s hangover smothered by her prescription, she stumbled towards the cigarette dispenser machine next to her fridge and ordered 4 cigarettes, the legal maximum that you where aloud to invest daily. You know global warming and all that.  
She punched in her bank accounts pin number into the small keypad beside the plastic box in which the cigarettes would be distributed, courtesy of the queen of course.  
She picked out the small cylindrical smokes one by one, placing them in a large metal matchbox, customized to her fit, nothing too fancy it was only stained a (F/C) colour, also courtesy of the queen. After concealing the matchbox in her back pocket she directed her attention to the bottom of the device, where the circuit board was kept. With a small screwdriver and a little bit of time she made sure to reset it so next time she wanted a fag she could do so without having to pay or having to wait another 24 hours. Was this illegal? Of course, it was, but Jake had assured her that he had been doing it for years and had never faced a consequence. So naturally, (Y/N) followed. Jake was so good at doing petty-illegal things he might as well make it an art.  
She grabbed her coat off the rack, pulling it up and over her shoulders. "See you soon Evie," she said, waving to the little hologram before exiting her apartment and making her way to her air-mobile.  
She drove through the morning air, not another air-mobile in sight it was rather early and most people in the air worked from home so this sight wasn't unnatural.  
She looked up and over her window, she saw the group of lights shine up at her, you didn't have to be a local to understand why all those red and white lights were dancing together. It was a protest.  
Not an active protest however, the protesters must not have got up yet, however they always made sure to leave there mark at all times. It was a large white sheet that was sprawled across a plain, stock field, the phrase "GIVE US OUR SKY AND OUR VOICE BACK" written in large black letters. The sheet had been put up and taken down for the past few months, the only reason this one was still up because it didn't have "KILL QUEEN SKY BITCH" written on it this time. The local news for the Sky was insane that day. The riot was even worse.

Only few minutes passed, and she was at the door of the famous “Doe Foundation”, she pulled into the parking lot and placed her air-mobile in her designated place. Thing about property in the Sky, is that it was technically connected to the floor. So in all realness, the only things that were in the sky where apartments and their vehicles and quite a number of supermarkets and shopping malls. Most buildings in the sky – yet connected to the ground- where either multi-purpose building and or office spaces. All of which were built with suspension floors in which people could walk across in order to get to their destination. The same could be said for the Doe Foundation, most workers where at the bottom, this is where the analysis department would spend their days perfecting grammar mistakes, filtering important information from not-so-important. On the top however, was reserved for fielders and earwigs, the foundation had discovered that teleportation pads work better in atmospheres with less oxygen and higher altitudes. Do they know why? Probably not, they have yet to answer that. Of course, all owned by miserably wealthy individuals who had cash to burn, and they did. Going as far as creating a hover-craft simply to settle some fancy fountain on top to serve as a roundabout. (Y/N) wondered where all her hard-earned tax money was sent to, and at least now she knows. 

She walked into the opening of the Foundation, showing her ID to the self-serving compliance at the reception before getting the “okay” to walk through the doors. The same as every single day. That same annoying “Welcome back Mrs (Y/L/N)! To Doe Foundations! A place of knowledge and expansion!” Ringing in her ears at these early mornings, every single early morning at that.  
It's insane to think that a job so prestigious could become so repetitive in such a short time span.  
But that’s how it is.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

(Y/N) sat down at her desk, after swiftly wishing her co-worker’s who were also in at this early time a simple “hello” or “good morning”, just the morning protocol, nothing new there. Her coffee in hand she looked to the glass dispenser on her right side, it was a rectangular-cuboid shape that shot straight up into the ceiling that hovered high above her head. This was were the calling cards were dispensed by the Analysis department, all distributing a certain case file, along with a character file and any other bit of information deemed necessary for the upcoming mission that a Fox had considered important and suited for the type of performance the chosen performer could preform…That’s in short. The dispenser had a lot of importance to it, each and every single case that was found at the Foundation door step traveled through this little ecosystem ever day. The ink in theses small slips of paper was priceless and was the brain of the hivemind that kept the metropolis of Doe running. The case files that (Y/N) had in her small, clammy palms every day were considered top secret, top surreptitious and must be protected by your life if the situation calls for it. The value of both the pipes that intertwined the skeleton of the building for miles and miles, the mere paper in which the even more valuable ink was cascaded upon were considered one of the most valuable things in the world. Some journalists got together and teamed up with some ex-accountants of the firm and decided that for one case file, that had traveled a single journey down the tubes to the desk of fielder cost over 12.4 million to a collector, even more to a terrorist organisation. They even discovered that grounders would pay with their land, house, car damn even there own kids to get a hand on these little succumbs of information.

And here (Y/N) was, with one of these jackpots in her hand.

Unsurprisingly it was the 3-stage, supernatural hypo case that (Y/N) and Jake where promised prior to the Druitt case. Doe had been desperate to prove the existence supernatural creatures, lusting for the knowledge of the unknown and the unfathomably powerful. It had had been this way since they got the necessary funds in order to carry out missions such as these " years after Doe's founding, the founder had to pull a lot of strings in order for it to even happen according to others below and on the same level as him. (Y/N) guessed that's why they did cases like these so rarely, and when they did the scale of work was extraordinary. Wanting the mission to be flawless in every way imaginable. Yet, ever after all time they hadn't had a shred of evidence to prove the existent of spectral forces. It was always a hoax, or a scandal or a fucking cult occurrence with false witness statements. (Y/N) just assumed this case would be the same. They always were.  
She opened it up and found many smaller bits of information falling out from inside, this was her character file, which assigned to her a Peacock, a detailed description of the character she would be playing and any addition information she would be assigned to remember and recite before a trip to the Outlands. She also noticed a partner file, she raised a brow.  
“This is so serious they think that others should be involved too?” She said to herself, unfolding the small piece of paper before planning on reading the other files.  
Partners assigned with you, (Y/N) on this case,  
Fielders:  
> Carol Strife  
> Zlata Sokolov  
> Tobias Demopoulos  
> Thomas Brown  
Communicators:  
>Jake Rosentoptf  
> Rosa Weber  
> Nellice Beckford  
> Felix Reids  
Shipping and organisation:  
>Aphrodite Skarparis  
>Elliot Strife

 

Visit office 47 for a briefing at 7.45  
Frank. Spears. Head of Doe Foundations sector E

(Y/N) sighed, she hadn’t seen her boss since she threw a load of paper work at him about a week ago. She couldn’t help the guy was so tight up his own arse you could pull his head out his mouth. In short, they didn’t get along. If you where to find complete opposites as people no doubt it would be them. She remembers him trying to get her sacked, but her “incredible performance” along with “indefinite experience” deemed her a very important and esteemed employee.  
“Well, looks like you’re just going to have to put up with my…” She trailed off as she picked up the complaints slip from the desk afront her two superiors, the one that Frank had written and sent to the head of the departments center that very same morning. “Snarky attitude, and childish antics,” she said smirking as she sauntered out of the office. Leaving a very flustered Frank and a smiling Director behind. The very same director had nurtured (Y/N) to the place she was today, he had been in her classes, conducted her exams and been her mentor since she began this very tiresome and applauded journey. No way in hell was he going to sack his favourite student.  
(Y/N) smiled as she remembered that, but then frowned again at the nasty cut in pay and the overtime her and her partner were to suffer, due to a rather unexplained “inconvenience”. Or did he blame it on a glitch in the banking program? Who cares, it was a different excuse every time. That bastard didn’t have full control but he did have wiggle room. And he would wriggle like vermin in a rotten corpse just to get on (Y/N)’s nerves until his lights went out. 

She looked at her character file and frowned, she was a bar maid at a bloody pub? What on earth would a Earl be doing at pub of all places. Not to mention the look required to have her hair cut and dyed a completely different colour. A disgusting shade of (Your least favourite hair colour), she knew that this was the work of Frank. A prick even in paper it seems.

She did as she was told however, being in office 47 on the desired time, even a little early, infact as it was only her and Frank in the office. He stood at the white board, scribbling away at some notes that (Y/N) couldn’t seem to care about at this moment. His ash brown hair slicked back against his skull in a painfully neat fashion, a pair of large reading glasses pressed upon his slim olive nose. He was Italian, though born and bred in the deepest corner of Whales in the United Kingdom. His slender body encapsulated in a grey suit, a red tie pressed firmly against his thorax. No matter that way this man moved, not a single crease was ever seen in that suit.  
Frank didn’t even need to turn around to know she was in the room, he could tell simply by the slam of the door.

“Miss (Y/L/N), what a pleasantry that you’re the first here. Congratulation on being Early for one in your whole career,” he said, not even hesitating to bite first. He turned, placing his marker down on the desk circular conference table afront of him, his face a blank slate compared to her devilish smirk. That’s the thing about Mr. Spears of The E sector, he never smiles.  
“Thought I’d surprise you,” she said, shrugging with feigned nonchalance, slumping into the closest chair. She sat back, putting her shoes on the table front of her, letting out a dramatic sigh.  
She saw his eye twitch, “get your filthy shoes off my newly polished counter Miss (Y/L/N) before I personally escort you out of this office.” He was a neat freak, exceeding even beyond the expectations of someone with normal OCD.  
(Y/N) did as she was told, “you’re very defensive today, sir. Anything been troubling you?”  
He huffed, straightening his jacket and made his way towards the desk, he swiftly pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket. “This case is huge, supernatural hypo's aren't easy to come by and the director is putting us under alot of pressure to get this right, I will ask you nicely once and only once. To please not give me grief, if I mess up a case this crucial to the department, it could mean dire consequences. So please, play nice.” He said all of this whilst wiping away at the table.  
(Y/N) was taken slightly back, but nodded in compliance, sure she didn’t like the guy, but if the case is this dire, she wouldn’t dare mess it up for anyone.  
“Yes, of course sir.”  
Almost as if on que the door opened revealing the rest of the team that the young woman would be working with for the next month or so.  
The first to walk in was a built, tall, young lad, olive skin concealed in a simple red dress shirt and a matt of curly brown hair atop of his head. He looked slightly fatigued, like he had been out of bed for an hour or so and was still waiting for the caffeine to knock him into action. (Y/N) had seen this kid wander around before, but it had never occurred to her he was a fielder, if anything (Y/N) just assumed the guy was an intern. Carol was next to follow, her hair in a low pony tail that hovered just above her arse. Can this girl get anymore Christian? She has her hands tucked tight to her sides, pressed firmly up against her long dark blue skirt, which paired not-so-officiant with a long-sleeved black sweater. (Y/N) can just hope she grows out of this spiel once she realizes its summer and her parents aren’t here to crack her over the head if she were even to show a tiny bit of her naked ankle. 

“Hey Mr. Spears! How you doin’?” And that of course was her lovely partner Jake, sauntering in with Zlata under his arm, looking rather displeased as always.  
Frank looked upon them irked, clocking onto Jake’s outfit. He was in a white shirt tat had a slight coffee stain on the low cut collar and a plain pair black jeans that fit tightly around his toned thighs and sculpted calves, that isn’t the issue however. It was his scarf. It was bright purple. I chuckled, knowing exactly what Jake’s intentions where.  
“Are you trying to make my eyes malfunction Mr. Rosentoptf?”  
Jake smiled and looked down at his scarf, “Oh! My apologies sir! I completely forgot about that!” He said mockingly, holding his hands up in feigned defence, “I shall dispose of it this very instance. Anything to savour your eyesight!”  
“Wait? What’s the problem?” The other kid said, taking a seat beside me, “Hi, I’m Tobias by the way,” he said in a voice you could only consider commercial, he held out his hand, to which (Y/N) accepted, shaking firmly. “Pleasure, it’s (Y/N),” she said back politely. Glad to have to skip the awkward introduction.  
“But basically our beloved boss might not be able to see purple. A very weird, very rare case of colour blindness,” Zlata chimed in, not bothering to keep formalities, ignoring the look of warning Frank shot to her. She only responded with taking a seat. However as far away from Carol as possible. It seemed it wasn’t just the liquor that fueled her hatred for the newbie. (Y/N) only dreaded what could come next. Frank sighed, “it comes across as a void, like it’s a perfect black. It harms my eyes even further. So, with that being said. This duo-“ He said, pointing his pen at me and Jake as he took a seat next to me, we both shared a look before going back to feigning innocence through our facial expression. “Think it’s funny to try and jeopardize my retina’s as much as humanly possible.” He sighed, turning his back before walking back to the white board.  
“Oh! So you two are the delinquents of the E sector?” Tobias chimed, you could basically see the puzzle pieces click in place in his skull.  
“Yup,” Jake said proudly.  
Carol shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes glued to the white board, she was just begging for this meeting to begin.  
“Tobias, you haven’t seen Thomas have you?” Frank interjected, noticing that one seat was left empty.  
Tobias shrugged, “I couldn’t tell you, I haven’t seen hi-“

“Sorry for the lateness, I was filing.” Well speak of the damn devil. A man sauntered in, a brief case underneath his arm and a distant look in his eyes, he was dressed in a brown blazer, brown pants… Brown shoes, even brown laces and buttons? God how can someone look so mediocre and lack-luster with a simple introduction. He looked over to the table, “hello everyone.” He said, mono toned.

We all mustered a small chorus of greetings before he sat down, next to Carol no doubt. He didn’t seem to notice her flinch when he scraped his chair across the floor and then proceed to drop his briefcase besides her. It’s almost as if he is ignoring everyone and their reactions, until it is deemed impolite. The hue surrounding this guy was just so…Brown?  
Well, this just got a lot more awkward.

Frank coughed, “okay! Considering we are all here, I’m going to get started. If everyone can pull out their character files so we can go over some ques and questions you would have, and if you have any complaints.”  
Everyone followed suit, apart from Jake who only observed, pulling the files out and laying it in front of them.  
“Who you have?” (Y/N) whispered to Tobias, he slid over his file showing her the full picture.  
“A Bar manager, you?”  
“A bar maid.”  
They met eyes, this isn’t a co-incidence even if these two roles seem rather un-extraordinary they are co-depended, meaning one cannot work without the other. (Y/N) had been here long enough to know that this meant something. And if there is one thing the Doe Foundation doesn’t do, is make decisions without strategic meaning. Even the type of thread in a Characters sweater could mean something.  
“Please go down the line and state your positions and your name.” Frank stated, pulling out a small notepad and pen.

“(Y/N). Meghan Smith, bar maid.”  
“Tobias. George Smith, bar manager.”  
“Zlata. Christina Silva, performer.” It made sense, she had an amazing voice.  
“Thomas. Jack Davis, business advisor.”  
“Carol. Selena Smith, daughter of bar manager and maid”

There was something about this assignment of roles, it was more calculated as usual, such a wide range of personalities and yet they all seemed to correlate so tightly together. Almost as if they had been stitched together with an invisible thread, the connections where there. You could feel them in the seams but the visual aspect and the ability to identify the ordeal through sight was just impossible.

“You all seem to notice something don’t you?” Frank said as if reading everyone's mind, bursting everyone’s individual bubbles at once. Sure, it was normal for character files in group missions to be related in some way, but it was rarely ever so interlinked with one another as to avoid risk of one fielders messing up and causing a domino effect causing in a complete failure of the mission in its entirety.  
He took in a deep breath, seeming to dread what he was about to let utter past his lips, as if the mere words would burn his tongue as if the letters where acid. The room became a lot tenser, and the buzz from the busy workers outside the office seemed to dissipate into nothingness, almost as if the whole office had evacuated. “This is a first for sector E, we have never been required to swim such dangerous waters. But considering out POI is the Queen’s Guard-dog, otherwise watcher of the underworld of 19th century London-.”  
(Y/N) and Jake shared a look, both coming to the same realization that this was definitely and unquestionably not going to be easy. Every mission was dangerous sure, but this was almost lethal, if their assumption was right a lot more could be at stake.  
“The only way to reach him is to be part of said underworld.” Frank took off his glasses.  
“In other words, you’re all going to be playing as a crime family.”


	5. Need A Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. Been a while. Hope this was worth the wait. i'll probably come back and edit later, but for now hope you enjoy the long chapter.  
> Thanks for all the support btw, I appreciate it millions.  
> If u seen any grammatical errors, sorry. It's hella late  
> Much love x  
> (I really dont hate Meghan's btw, its just a huge meme in the UK if your name is Meghan I'm sure you're spectacular x)

“Do we really have to go as far and changing my nose structure?” I groaned as my designated peacock began to place the latex coverage on my naked snout. “It says in your file that the character has a ‘elongated nose with small nostrils’ so yes, this is necessary,” she clapped back, continuing to glue the mould onto my skin, the paintbrush covered in the substance tickling at my flesh. This was surely the most useless procedure I’d had to endure when being done up. Freida heard my sigh an pulled away, looking rather fed-up. Jeez, if looks could kill. “If you can’t stand it this much just quit, I certainly wont miss you.” She snapped, making sure to press uncomfortably hard hen she started applying my new nose again. Needles to say, Frieda and I didn’t see eye-to-eye.   
She was an older woman who enjoyed seeing others in misery, clasping down on anyone who dare chuckle too loud. A typical old hag. Divorced and had become so full of hate none of her children would even send her a birthday card…Or that’s at least what I assume.   
She was always on my arse, telling me to quit as I wasn’t “adequate” enough for this job, and all my years of training had been a waste as I was only going to be banished or killed in action. So yeah, I didn’t like the old witch. She even looked like a witch come to think of it. Her hair was grey, her clothes where grey, even her fucking eyes were grey. Devoid of light and any sort of sustenance behind them. She was as stone as stone could get. A stone cold bitch. A stone hard bint. And any other metaphor with the word “stone” in it. Overall a miserable tart to put it politely.  
“You are so lucky we are at work, or else I’d floor you.” I said underneath my breath, quiet but with the full intent of her hearing me. She stopped again, “watch your mouth girl, it will get you in trouble.”   
If only you knew you hag, if only you knew.

______________________________

 

“Now, not that I got anything against Meghan’s. But you look like Meghan.”  
I couldn’t even be mad. Zlata was right. I looked over my appearance in the mirror, the boring long straight brown hair, the block like eyebrows and this stupid fucking witch nose, Freida has made it so I was hard to breath through my nose and if I wasn’t careful my voice would come off nasally. I looked like a typical, stereotypical Meghan. I sighed, looking over to the rest of my merry men.  
Zlata was dressed in a skin tight red dress that was drenched from seam to seam in glittering jewels, the designer more than generous to show off a bit of cleavage, her originally blond locks now having transformed into long and luscious black tresses that hung gracefully off of her right shoulder.  
I am the Michelle to her Beyoncé it seems.  
“I think you look…lovely?” Jake said, the strain in his voice more than apparent. I sent a deadpan look his way, not even bothering to reply to his debauchery.   
“You guys are terrible frien-“  
“Uh-Excuse me?”  
“Don’t even try.”  
I chuckled at that, straightening out my given maid uniform and jumping off the counter in the office bathrooms. Now, if you are wondering why Jake. A whole man is in a female bathroom. We are too, to be honest. That boy gets whatever he wants, and no one bats an eye, so we just roll with it.   
“You know I love you two,” I said.   
“Aren’t we meeting the rest of the team today?” Zlata added.  
“Yeah, just the other ear wigs though, we meet the doves at the end. But we will have the on inter-com at all times.”   
I nodded. “Well, lets get back to boss-man. The portals are in the process of getting started as we speak, and I’m not about to show up late due to you two.” Zlata commented, waving her hand and turning beginning to saunter out of the bathroom, the white light bouncing off each gem. She was a walking Ruby in that outfit. No one could touch her.   
Jake scoffed, “and loose our streak? Over my dead body, ma’am!” He clapped back, skipping after her.

I trailed behind, smiling the whole time as we made our way down the halls, passing numerous stalls as we did so. Every stall Zlata swayed past eyes where sure to follow, only captured by her overwhelming sex appeal, not so much the outfit. We’d seen some weird outfits in our time here, men dressed in full-blown drag and women in glittery show girl bikinis with obnoxious headdresses to match. So seeing a girl dressed in all glam down a hall filled with nothing but casually dressed people issue here wasn’t the issue.  
Zlata remained oblivious of course, sure she wasn’t insecure but she certainly had no clue just how gorgeous she was either, instead of being hyper-aware of all the stares she was receiving she made sure to scold Jake the whole way instead.   
“How the hell they haven’t banished you yet, I have no clue.” She said unamused,  
“And have this boring office get even more boring, they would never!”  
“You ego never fails to surprise me.”  
God, this will never end.

We had finally made it to the portal station, Jake holding open the large steel door to reveal the glistening white interiors. Every few feet held a different communication station equipped with it’s own computer database and inter-timensional (a term Doe created) radio that ear-wigs could talk to the fielders with. Perpendicular to each was a small rising in the flooring that held the portal on its surface. It consisted of two warped pillars that stoop facing one another both reaching just about 7ft in height, a small control panel stationed to the left of each one that required the date and of your desired Outland location. Pop in a few numbers and you were off!

It all looked pretty sci-fi, with the white tiles, white walls and complicated button and near enough identical co-ordination on each identical communication-station.  
Knowing Jake knew his way around this whole chaos of fuckery top from bottom was unbelievable to me, but it made him the best companion throughout the whole of Doe, I couldn’t dream of ever working with another person.  
Luckily, this whole station had been quarantined so only we could use it, considering that the heads required Frank to supervise at all times they figured having other co-workers would serve as a distraction. All this being said, it was easy to find our group. I could see Tobias, Frank and Thomas along with three new faces.   
Frank began to speak as we closed in, pausing his conversation with the group as they awaited our arrival, his face twisted into a look of annoyance. “Late.”  
Zlata flinched, clearly offended and shocked, she had dragged us out of the bathroom 10 minutes earlier than our meeting anyways.  
“How! You wanted us here at 9, its 8.50 right now!” She exclaimed, looking down at her watch just to make sure. And she was right, it clearly said 8.50 am behind the glass. “Look!” She exclaimed, confidently showing it to Frank.  
Frank adjusted his glasses and stared at it for a second before shaking his head in dismay, “your watch is set to the wrong time, look,” he said holding up his own watch, where the time clearly showed 9.10. Zlata stood there for a minute, bewildered.  
I heard a small peep emit from behind me, where I saw Jake barely being able to contain himself, his face was flushed pure red, his cheeks puffed out and his lips held tightly together. Oh… I see what happened here. I felt myself begin to crack up too, my chest bouncing and my lips forming into a tight smile.  
But when our eyes met, neither one of us could contain ourselves, we both let out fits of laughter, Jake bending over and clutching his stomach as he did so. I lent my head against his shoulder, unable to hold my self up at this point.  
“What? What!” Zlata exclaimed, clearly beginning to become worked up over our outburst.  
“I-he- PHAhaha!” I began, failing to finish my sentence.  
“I think Mr. Rosentoptf might’ve tampered with your watch Zlata,” Frank inquired, clearly unimpressed, yet holding himself together a lot more efficiently the Zlata was currently doing.  
I saw Tobias crack a smirk at that, and needles to say, he looked rather dashing in his costume right now. The barman’s shirt seemed to fit him in just the right places. The sleeves fit tightly around his biceps, especially when he crossed his arms across his chest. I’m not mad at this at all.

Thomas on the other hand was looking elsewhere, lost in thought presumably, not really interested in the commotion happening mere metres away from him. He was dressed in a casual suit and holding a briefcase. In other words he looked near enough the same, just not as brown this time. Carol was dressed in a plain white dress bordered with a grey apron, she looked like a stereotypical house wife, just like me. God, I wish her luck in this mission, she’s shaking like a leaf. I could see the dread plastered across her face, the way her hands where secured together, her fingers twitching awkwardly as she tried to contain her fear.  
Zlata had gone beetroot red, her silence seemingly more intimidating then her screaming at us, the rage clearly evident in her eyes. “How?! I have had this around my wrist all day!”  
Jake and I had finally ceased our howling, but still chuckling at her demise.  
“I told you, we have a streak. And it’s crazy what you don’t notice when your distracted.”  
Frank sighed at that, grabbing hold of Zlata’s slim arm as she began to make her way towards us. Steam basically pouring out of her ears at this point.

Thank god too I had been hit by her before and it wasn’t the most pleasant of experience.   
“Not now Miss Sokolov, you will ruin your makeup, and we don’t have time for fixing it now. You will have plenty of time in the 1800’s to punish them, now:” He then directed or attention to the 3 new faces that would seem to join out happy little family today.   
“These are your additional earwigs; each fielder will be assigned an ear wig however each ear-wig can cycle through fielders as much as the deem necessary. That being said, (Y/N) it’s obvious who you’re assigned to…” He trailed off, sending a venomous look our way.  
I just smiled coyly, linking arms with Jake in response.  
“As for you Zlata, I’m sure you’ll be pleasantly surprised to be with Nellice, if I’m correct you two trained together?” He questioned.  
“Yeah, we did. It’s so good to see you again Zlata.” Nellice chimed in, her pearly white smile beaming at her old friend. Beautiful was not a good enough word to describe this one. She was the pinnacle of exotic beauty, ebony skin with long dreadlocked hair all secured tightly in a thick pony tail. What stood out most though where her eyes, an overwhelming green, almost as if they where picked off another person and gifted to her.   
She came over and secured her hands over Zlata’s, pulling them into a firm shake.   
“Isn’t it just. Been a while Nelly. I’m sorry about my idiot friends, they get more intolerable the more you get to know them.”  
Jake placed his hand over his heart in feign shock, “Zlata, I am hurt!”  
I chuckled simply waving at her, to which Nellice smiled back politely.   
“Seeming as Thomas and Tobias where here on time they have already met their assigned ear wigs, Kathleen, Jake, Zlata. Please meet Felix and Rosa. They were awarded graciously for their outstanding work and contributions to the Doe Foundation. They blew open the Lincoln case, and confirmed his fake assassination.”

I remember that case, changed US presidency in its entirety and caused public uproar, the holo-papers where talking about it for months. This just confirmed the seriousness of the case even more if they’re giving us these experts.  
“We really aren’t all that but thank you.” The one who I assumed was Felix piped up, ruffling his blond locks with one hand. He spoke with an American accent, so it wasn’t exactly a challenge to figure out his ethnicity. Apart from his charming features, he was littered in tattoos, the gracious illustrations traveling up and down his arms before disappearing into his shirt and reappearing once more around the whole circumference of his neck. Tribal, cliché yet beautifully executed. However, I’d never pair his baby-face like features (the big eyes, small lips and rounded jaw and beaming small) to his body. Yet people come in all shapes and sizes, and he seems to work his shapes well.   
I looked up to Jake, just about to open my mouth when I saw the look on my comrade’s face. He was enchanted, his eyes locked onto the man in front of him, his jaw slightly slack. Yet not to the point where it was painfully obvious, he was drooling over himself due to this new guy like a love-dumb teenager.   
I’d use the term… Taken back?   
I smirked, averting my gaze back to the group afront of me, I’d surely question him about it later.  
“He’s being modest, he was a badass,” the other girl chimed, slightly tapping her friend on the arm.  
She was pretty normal looking, of Indian decent, her brown skin glistening healthy in the artificial lighting, her hair was short and permed, the locks forming a messy unshivled bob that stopped just above her earlobes.

“Okay, perfect. Sorry we can’t dwell on introductions for too long. Ear wigs, take your position as the communication stations and the fielders please make your way to the portal but equip your ear pieces. As far as I’m concerned the mission has started.” Frank finalised, and on his call the whole group sprung into action, each earwig convoying with their assigned partner and dressing them in the appropriate gear.  
I walked over to Jake’s station, watching as he turned it on, the whole machine jumping to life with flashing colours and movement, the main monitor awaiting further instruction.  
“Okay hunny, you know the drill. Put on your piece,” Jake said, not looking up as he began pressing buttons and adjusting his own head set. I reached to the small compartment that was furthest to the monitor, unsealing the hatch and pulling out the small ear piece.   
This is where size doesn’t matter, whilst this thing was small it could do so many incredible things. Not only did it act as a microphone, speaker to link you to your ear wig. It emitted small indistinguishable sound waves that would bounce of the surrounding surfaces, and depending on the distance, depth and texture of the material it bounced off it emitted the predicted picture directly to the monitor. Basically, giving our earwigs eye’s and ears even when we were years apart. Who ever came up with this must be rolling in it now.  
As soon as I placed the small cylindrical device on my ear it immediately came to life, using its specialised camouflage technology to disappear and blend in with my skin and automatically re-booting its echolocation. Almost instantly a picture of the surrounding room appeared on the monitor, to the finest detail, it even picked up the slight dentures of Jake’s dimples as he smiled up at me.  
“Perfect, my dear. Now, do me a quick 360 and park your arse up on that monitor.” He said, and I followed, making sure to hum as I did so. Jake was silent for a while, listening closely into his headphones before giving me the thumbs up.  
Though just before I could start to make my way up to join the rest of the fielders, he grasped my forearm. His face now a lot more serious, docile even. His face was pleasing for something.  
“Listen gorgeous, you have to be safe.” He said bluntly, standing up as he did so.  
“We haven’t had a case this dangerous in a while, Doe is getting reckless with the scenario’s they’re placing fielders in. I don’t think they have our best interests in mind anymore.”   
I looked up at him, glad that the dark undertones of this mission had finally been put into words.  
“What I’m asking is, just come back. If you’re in danger, don’t think about the mission, or the POI, or even the others, think about yourself.”  
I smiled up at him. “I’ll come back. Don’t worry, brother.” I promised. A promise I intended to keep.  
He pulled me in for a firm hug, his arms wrapped securely around me.  
Jake had been through the worst with me, seen me in all states, and seen me do things I’m not proud of. And even through all that, he never faltered at my side, he stuck next to me like glue. Even if I wanted to get rid of him, my efforts would be in vain. To say he was an amazing friend would be an understatement. Whilst he appears care-free and untroubled he thought a lot. He thought a lot about what could go wrong, he thought about our lucky streak ending, he thought about us being killed. And in certain times, it got the best of him.  
“I’ll come back.” I said again, trying to calm his nerves even just a little bit.  
He finally pulled away, “I’ll hold you to it. Goodluck,” he replied, letting me join the others.  
I stood in-between Tobias and Carol. All four of us stood in the portals range, all mentally preparing ourselves for what could come next.   
Frank stepped up onto the podium, walking to the control panel and punching in the dates. I looked to the communication stations, each earwig standing and waiting, all sitting down but Jake. His eyes where locked onto mine and I could already tell just by looking at him. He was thinking, wondering if this was the last time, he would meet my eyes.  
“I love you brother.” I mouthed to him.  
“I love you too,” he mouthed back, followed with a sad smile. I could see the dread in his eyes. In everyone’s eyes. Sure, we were all smiles and jokes before, but it was really beginning to settle in now. I felt Carol suddenly grasp my palm, squeezing tightly, the tips of her fingernails pressing into my skis epidermis. She was shaking. I squeezed back in reassurance, trying my hardest to calm her down. Worst case scenario she starts screaming in the outlands.  
“Good luck.” Frank uttered, the look of dread was in his eyes too. He gently pressed the ‘transport’ button just below the keypad and the familiar sound, the whining’s of the portal generator’s engine ringing in my ears. Then a bright light and the sound like the sound a TV makes when it’s turned off, when the electrical current is seized, and the electrons moved through the wire no more.

Darkness. But only for a moment, as if you had blinked for longer than usual. Though much darker, yes, this was a void. A void that every agent had to travel through each time they were dispatched to the Outlands. The void was a scary place, just a vast wasteland of nothingness that was dipped in oblivion and soaked in an abyss for extra darkness. Sure, I had seen this space for years now, and even after all this time my hairs stood on end every time, I witnessed this perfect black, this space devoid of sound and light. It was simple, existence did not exist here. I did not belong in this space, nothing did. Because that was exactly what this whole enclosure was. Nothing. And that feeling of complete unbelonging, that unwelcoming feeling that you where so out of place even the universe rejected you… That I could never get used to. 

And then, there we were. In the 1800’s.   
Here we all where, plummeted head first into the scene. And god damn, the scene was set. A spacious room filled with oak tables and chairs all cluttered with empty and full glasses, silhouettes of half-drunker sailors, soldiers and unexceptional ordinaries surrounding most of the table’s population. Beyond the cusp of the sea of table and chairs was a stage a little over a metre atop the ground the audience stood upon, it was draped ever so elegantly in a striking ruby red across the of the top of the proscenium arch the curtains had been contorted into a beautifully executed Carolina formation that flurried and transformed into a less intense traditional shape, golden encrypted rope interweaved throughout the red silk, like a fish swimming with a tide downstream. The stream stress work was impeccable, a work of a genius who was good with their hands.  
Upon the stage was a grand piano off the far left of its surface, a man dressed in a dapper looking black tuxedo gliding his fingertips across each key, a soft yet jazzy melody escapade-ing throughout the whole room. The formation of the stage’s architecture complementing the sounds aperture to just the right loudness, flooding into the room like a wine would flood a glass. 

Zlata- or Christina must be getting ready for her performance as we speak, the foundation had a knack at placing their pawns exactly in their suited position, and expected employees to adapt on the spot.   
And on the spot, I was, stuck behind the bar with a half clean glass in my palm and a damp rag in the other. A man was currently leaning over the bar, looking at me expectedly.  
“Uh? Meg? You alrigh’?” He chimed, his sloppy accent apparent.  
Oh god, is this was what they meant by having to sound common?  
“Oh, sorry lav, mind tellin’ me again. Had a headache al day, bin ard’ to concentrate” I replied, settling the glass on the side and acting interested in whatever this man had begun to say.  
“Aw, bless ya’! You always work so ‘ard, I said I’d lav another Whiskey.” He chimed, and after a curt nod he turned back to whatever he was doing before this.  
I kept an eye out for my other two colleagues but in the crowd, I couldn’t seem to make out my “husband” and my “daughter”. God, this is going to get real confusing quick.

“Babe, you good?” I breathed a sigh of relief hearing Jake’s voice beat against my ear drum.   
I turned my back to the crowd, pretending to re-organise the alcohol bottles.   
“Ugh, thank god. I was afraid the connection had been lost.” I said under my breath.  
“We here darlin’, Tobias is in the kitchen with Thomas, they’re working out a game plan for when our POI gets here. Whereas Carol is backstage with her best friend.”   
I shook my head, “great, god rest her little soul.”  
Jake chuckled at that.  
“By the way, me and Felix are already getting friendly.”  
I chuckled, “you broke up with Kyle about a month ago.”  
“Do you know how long a month is in gay-days?” He hissed back.  
I couldn’t help but be happy for him of course, so what if he had only been single for a month, the guy could have some fun.  
I shook my head, “you enjoy that, Jakey. Just let me know when our POI has entered.”  
There was a slight pause.  
“Well, call that timing, turn around. Good luck shortcake.”  
And with that the line went silent, Jake’s comforting voice having retracted back into the Mainland, and I was once again all alone. I took in a deep breath, only just noticing the room erupt in murmurs, only just noticing the piano grow silent, only just noticing the click of a cane and the thumps of Italian leather soles.  
Showtime.  
I turned, and my eyes immediately snapped towards the entrance of our little compound, just like all other pairs of eyes that happened to be in the room. There they stood, in their mysterious glory.   
The young boy with blue tinted hair, dressed in the finest of Nobel clothing, a simple jade blazer that held a white dress shirt with golden cusps, a simple silk bow wrapping around his slender neck under the shirts collar. And above this magnificent outfit was the face of a young boy, one of his optical spectrums having been concealed by a black eyepatch. I wonder how many secrets lie behind that eyepatch, what ignominious events lie behind his huge eyes. I wonder what he has seen, what he has done… What he has made others do.  
It wasn’t long until my eyes travelled to his little helped, the very same man who nearly made me throw away my whole life, who manipulated me, forced me to the ground then kicked me whilst I was down with his venomous words. He had a way with his words that sent shivers down my spine, made me feel like I was less than the dirt on the sole of his polished shoes, like nothing but the grime that would collect under his neat and prim fingertips.  
The Butler.  
I was shocked, I hadn’t any idea he was the Butler to him.   
“Alright lads, don’t stare too long, these two are our guests just like yourself, treat ‘em nice,” I heard the tone of Tobias erupt from behind me, almost immediately the piano began its chorus again and everything returned to how it was.  
I looked to Tobias who was now over my shoulder, a fake smile on his chiselled face and his hand now around my shoulders.  
“Good evening, Mr. Smith. Thank you for inviting us to your compound.” The young Nobel said, his head barely meeting the top of the bar. I tried my hardest to avoid the eyes of the Butler, just staring with a fake cheeriness at the young man.  
He perched himself onto the bar stool, taking off his blazer and giving it to the Butler absentmindedly, the Butler complied holding it neatly on his forearm. I wish I had a name to give to this man, considering all he had put me through, I would love to humanise this person even just a little bit.  
I got brave, and I looked up to his face. His eyes were locked onto me. Like I was a target and he was the revolver, just staring daggers into my skin. I quickly looked away, feeling something in my chest snap. I felt vulnerable looking into his eyes, as if he was swimming in the neurons of my brain, reading every thought as they were developing.   
“Meghan, please make our guests a drink whilst we discuss our business. What would you have Earl?”  
Tobias chimed in, saving the awkward pregnant pause just before it was to occur.  
“Just a water will do, thank you.” He replied without a beat.  
“Comin’ right up!” I chimed, more than happy to slide out of the Butler’s gaze so swiftly. On the way to the kitchen I saw Thomas, sitting at the other end of the bar, a tall glass of wine in between his fingers and a brief case held securely underneath his hand. He sends me a curt nod of knowing, I nodded back before slipping into the back of the bar.   
I found the water relatively easy, pouring it into a usual glass and then returning to the bar.  
Tobias, Thomas and the two aliens now sat together where I had seen him sitting by his lonesome before, all seeming to be during a conversation. Thomas’ briefcase now open, revealing a large amount of papers, to which I’m guessing are the list of opposing crime families, if I remember Frank’s lecture correctly. We where here to strike a deal with the young Earl, in exchange for supplying the Earl with the names of our competition in arms dealing he would leave our affairs alone and even give us a chunk of his wealth in return.  
I walked over to the group, placing the cup down on the bar afront of the young earl which he accepted kindly before I was ushered on my way by my now husband. It did say in his profile he was quite factitious towards women, so I can’t be mad. That’s how it was in this time, no point in voicing my concern. 

Before I left, I met eyes with the Butler once again, he was stood up tall his face blank, yet his stare said it all. He was studying me. I could see the way is eyes washed over me like I was some sort of exhibit, he was looking for something. I would like to put this down to him being cautious, yet I had a horrible feeling there was more intent capsuled behind those irises. I sent a small smile his way before turning on my heel and waltzing back to the front of the bar, continuing my previous glass cleaning.

The piano man had since seized his tune and the only music filling this bar was the chorus of conversation all masking into one unintelligible mess. I suppose Zlata would be making her way out soon, I just hope she hasn’t given Carol a hard time. After her grasping my hand just before our venture in and out the void showed me, she trusted me, and she would most likely stick to me if things where to end up on its head. I would be lying if I said I was welcoming to this idea, yet if she has chosen me as her perfect example to follow in missions then I should try my hardest to make her feel safe. It’s not every day a newbie is put on such a high-profile case, so there must be some potential in her. Or at least I hope so.  
“Hey, it’s Rosa. Just want to let you know the deal is going down slowly but smoothly. Oh, and Zlata tells you to keep an eye on the table to just to the left of the stage. She’s asking if you could send over one of the bouncers, they seem to be getting quite rowdy.” Rosa inquired, not staying long before allowing the line to go dead again.   
I looked to the table in which Zlata wished for me to notice to see a group of drunken men bellowing in their drunken cloud, their impatience more than evident. Considering one had just said aloud the only reason he came to this joint was to see the “fine bird who sang like gold.” A lovely analogy, especially from a drunk lad, but the way he moved his hands as he said it proved to me her voice wasn’t what he most looking forward to.  
I looked over to the bouncer who was currently standing parallel to the bar, not really sure how to call him, I didn’t know his name after all.  
“Hey!” I called over, catching the man’s attention. He sauntered over to me, “ma’am?” he said in question.  
“That table over there, they lookin’ a bit af troubool, keep em’ in check will ya?” I said, pointing the guy to the table in question.  
“’Course.” And with that he was on his way, making sure not to stand too close to the table yet close enough to grab them just in case they dared do anything overly stupid.

Almost on que, the lights dimmed and the spotlight that originally illuminated the piano was now to the far left. The sudden change in light caught the whole rooms attention, every set of eyes (apart from the aliens and my fellow fielders) now laid directly onto the stage in front of them. The room fell silent, the murmur completely wavering into the silence.  
The first thing you saw was her heel, a plain black shoe appearing from behind the curtain followed by her leg, then her hips and then finally her torso.  
She looked even better in the light, the red dress standing out against the brown oak of the stage floor, the jewels glistening in the light. Yet whilst being an eye-catching sight she blended in perfectly with the setting. She belonged up there, and she looked fabulous whilst doing it.  
She took the centre, front of the stage, and as soon as she stopped moving the piano began.   
The crowd was enchanted by her grace, the way her black hair complimented the red so perfectly was a sight to behold. But not as perfect as her voice, as soon as she activated her vocal chords the crowd erupted into gasps. Each word that left her throat was on perfect tone, each syllable released from her larynx had supposedly been dipped in silver before being heard.   
She put on a show too, swinging her hips to the beat, clicking her fingers when the tune declares so, and doing the classical lie on the piano and try to ignore how sexy you look move. Even as cliché as it was, it worked. It worked perfectly. 

“She’s amazing, is she not?”  
I jumped slightly at the unexpected voice from in front of me. I looked up to see only the Butler, his gaze glued to the woman afront of him, sauntering across the stage as if she owned it. She might as well after this. But asides from this, I was taken aback from his sudden appearance almost as if he had vaporized out of thin air, just randomly materialising next to me. Perhaps I was just too caught up in Zlata’s performance to notice?  
“That she is, sir. A beauty.” I agreed.  
He looked at me from over his shoulder, “where did you find her? If you don’t mind me asking, she looks foreign,” he inquired.  
Luckily, I had been in this business long enough to know when and when not to play dumb. If he this was a test set out by his master, he would’ve asked the same question to Tobias just to see if we were trustworthy. And if I was overanalysing things, this answer would be adequate to.  
“I couldn’t tell ya, sir. George sorts al tha’ out fo’ us,” I shrugged, continuing the place the glass I had just polished on the shelf behind me.  
He just hummed in response, returning his gaze upon her figure.   
“Shall I get ya’ a drink si-“  
“Please, don’t call me sir. I am but a servant to my young lord. You can refer to me as Sebastian.”  
He interrupted, well at least I have a name. But it didn’t make me feel better than I thought it would. Maybe humanising this guy just didn’t work in my head. He was still as intimidating as before.  
“Alrigh’ then, Sebastian. Ya want a drink?” I said again. Struggling to make my voice heard over the sound of Zlata projecting.  
“I am okay for now, thankyou Mrs. What I would like to know though-,” he began, turning to face me and settling his elbows on the bar, leaning forward slightly. His face was a mixture between seductive and intimidating, and all a sudden he became unpredictable, the set my hackle up. This guy obviously isn’t here for harmless banter anymore it seems. No, he has something more important in mind.  
“What made you suddenly decide to turn all these people in, we’ve looked deeper into your relations of course. And you’re close to some, might I say even friends to some of these other families. Why betray them?” He questioned, not missing a beat, almost as if he had rehearsed this for the last few minutes and had had the chance to finally perfectly recite it to me. I was slightly taken back, sure the question had been picked out of nowhere, but I didn’t expect myself to be this speechless. How does he do this? Make me feel like I have no voice box to produce sounds of. How does he make my mind go completely blank like this?  
I stumbled over my words, letting out a pathetic set of noises in failed attempts to stop myself from appearing speechless. Worked a fucking charm didn’t it? Over 10 years in this business and you can’t answer a man’s question because he happens to be particularly handsome. And you call yourself a professional.

I paused for a second, taking some time to recover myself before finally speaking again. “Like I said, Tom deals with that. And whilst I’ll admit, I had my relationships with some, but I consider my families well-being more important- “I could tell by the look on his pale features he wasn’t buying it, that was painfully obvious. For fucks sake (Y/N) think of something!  
“That… And…. The well being of my child.” Okay, I completely shat that out. Using the “devote mother” card wasn’t the best of tactics, but it seemed to make sense in this case.   
He seemed to buy it, raising a brow and standing straight once more, “makes perfect sense. I wish you and your family all the best. And I sincerely hope that you are all comfortable within the near future.” If I was really Meghan, I would’ve believed him. But I was wise enough to know that this was what you called bare faced lie. 

And with that, Zlata’s performance came to end. And the erupts of cheers and whistled thrown at her were extraordinary, the whole bar exploding in praise. The pianist came up beside Zlata where they both took their bows, Zlata sending out kisses to the audience, playing her character of a typical performer perfectly. She was born for this.  
“Thank y-.”  
Zlata was just about to thank the overwhelming support of the crowd and walk off the stage when an ear-splitting bang erupted from the door that lead to the cellar, just next to the stage, only feet away from the table with the rowdy drunk men. There was a man, looking rather red in the face, dressed in clad outfitting. Most would consider it rather dapper. All that aside, how on earth did he get down there without anyone realising?

That’s when the screaming stated, I didn’t understand why at first, but it didn’t take long to see what this guy was holding… A machine gun? I was frozen on the spot, completely knocked out of focus, my eyes glued to the figure. My heart had completely stopped too, the sudden appearance of danger not yet settled into my subconscious. That was until, his eyes met with mine, his face contorted into a grotesque snarl, he lifted his gun towards me, the barrel staring right at my forehead. The blood lust, the anger the anger on this man’s face was something I had never seen before. This man wasn’t here because of our arms business, no. This was personal to him.   
Without another moment of hesitation he pulled the trigger, a series of loud pops erupted from the death machine and I was sure that this was going to be my end.   
My lucky stars had seemed to be shining tonight though, because the bouncer I had sent over just minutes ago stepped in front of the gun, sacrificing himself the merciless onslaught of lead that ripped through his torso, his body dancing from side to side each time the small bullets would rip into his body. He must’ve been something important to Meghan, otherwise why would he throw himself into the clutches of death that effortlessly. I just wish he had died for her, and not an imitation of her.  
“Mrs get down!” Sebastian cried, reaching over the bar and forcing me down behind it by pushing onto my shoulders, sending me to my knees and behind the cover of the bar.

By now the whole bar was in chaos, what was once sweet music was terrified screams that ripped through me, the sound of pure terror and hopelessness was also something you could never get used to. Right now, I’m just praying that Zlata and Carol are okay.  
I quickly glanced over to my right, relieved to see Thomas and Tobias in the same position as myself. Their backs placed flat and firm up against the bar, the legs tucked near to their chests.  
“Where is the Earl?!” I screamed over the onslaught, afraid that our whole mission had been compromised.   
“His Butler got him! Worry about the kid later!” Thomas cried back, brandishing a pistol out from his waist band.   
Tobias and I did the same, and I silently thanked whatever energy were looking over me that made me remember this little weapon of destruction.  
“(Y/N) Zlata and Carol are fine, they have barricaded themselves backstage. We have enough info to call this mission quits, just fight your way out and DON’T DIE!” I heard Jake scream down the earpiece, the panic evident in his voice.

Tobias and Thomas where already shooting, coming up over the bar only for a minute before retreating back down for cover.  
“There are so many! They’re killing fucking everyone!” Tobias cried, his face a portrait of complete fear. Thomas on the other hand remained cool, his gun held close to his chin, but I could see the slight panic behind his eyes.  
“Are these the people we were going to hand over?” I questioned.  
“Someone in the Smith family has snitched it seems,” Thomas added.   
“Shit!” I seethed between gritted teeth, knowing I’d have to jump into action now or we’d be sitting ducks.   
I could still hear the screams of the customers and the sound of glass breaking, if I was right that meant some where fighting back, surely that could bide me some time to take cover behind a table or something and maybe take a few out on the way there.  
I sucked in a deep breath, “I’m heading in.”  
I’d been in shootouts before, just not in a are as cramped as this, but maybe I could use out closeness to my advantage.  
“(Y/N), there are too many!” Tobias argued. Yet it fell upon death ears as I was already up and in action. I looked over the bar, noticing a goon close enough to my left to get a kill shot. I took it without a second’s hesitations, not looking as his body fell to ground besides me. I leaped over the bar, finally getting a good look of how many of these people I’d be up against.  
Tobias was right, the place was crawling with them.   
“Oh, for shit’s sake (Y/N)!” Tobias cried, following me suit, jumping over the bar shooting into the crowd.  
Another ugly looking, gun wielding animal came bellowing my way, but instead of a gun, he was wielding a knife, he raised it above his head, letting out a cry as he swopped down, missing me by just an inch. He would’ve hit me if I hadn’t moved.  
This seemed to frustrate him more as he swung once again, this time aiming for my neck, he was brisk, swift, and seemed skilled with a knife. But, by some miracle I had managed to capture his wrist as he swung, using his momentum he had created when swinging his to move him close to me. Seizing the gap in between us. Maybe through agility of dumb-luck, who cares?  
That thought didn’t stop me as I placed the barrel of my gun to the bottom of his gullet and pulled, a splutter of brains and bone fractures came spewing out of the top of his head.   
Not a moment passed, and I had let his body fall to the ground, collapsing in a messy, gory heap. I hadn’t noticed the blood splatter on my face. I dived to gain cover behind one of the various knocked over tables. The bullets uncomfortably close to my head, I could feel then fly fast my face at this point. The bruise I’d have on my shoulder tomorrow was better that having a bullet in my skull. I looked around briefly, trying to catch eye of the young Earl and his butle- Sebastian, but neither of them where in sight. Where they caught in the fire? No way they got out of this alive.  
“We are completely surrounded!” Thomas cried, joining me behind the table, taking blind shots as he did so.   
“Jus-just keep shooting!” I cried, peeking my head out of cover to take a few more shots, I hit one of our aggressors in the shoulder, and then his stomach, enough to floor him, but not nearly enough to neutralise him. I was always shit as long range.  
“Listen to me (Y/N), there are about 13 in the room with you right now, be very careful.” I heard Jake chime in out of nowhere, but the information given was more than helpful.   
I nodded, reloading my pistol, “ones closing in on your right (Y/N), he’s close enough to kill! Don’t worry about cover you’ll be fine” Jake said, and like clockwork I pushed my upper body out in to open once more, seeing the guy he was referencing too about a foot away. He began to ready his own weapon, but he wasn’t quick enough. I pulled the trigger watching the bullet rip through his neck. He dropped his gun, a sick sound of splutters erupting from his mouth as blood squirted from his open wound and mouth. He lifted his hands to his neck, his fingers scrambling around his flesh, sending them scarlet until he finally fell to the ground lifeless. Face first in his own blood. This caused the lad closest to him to fold over, what seemed to be geyser of vomit erupting from his throat. His gun being soaked in regurgitated food molecules and hydrochloric acid. Taking his rather disgusting display to my advantage, I directed my aim towards his shaking figure, just about to click the safety off and blow a hole in him when I was surprisingly beaten to it.  
The kid fell slack against the floor, meeting the small lake of puke that he had just created, his blood mixing into the disgusting compound. I looked over my shoulder to see Thomas leaning over my shoulder, his face inches from mine.  
“You’re out of bullets.” He said bluntly, removing his body weight from me and regaining his place back in his original place.   
I quickly checked my gun, and was surprised to see he was right, I had used my last bullet on that first guy. I looked at him, “were you counting?” I queried, not sure whether to take this guy seriously. “Its habit.” He snapped. He took a minute to count his own bullets.   
Its habit? What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
“Cover me, I’m a better shot from afar.” I nodded in affiliation, pressing the thought to the back of my head to think about later.   
Soon after that he allowed his whole upper body out in the open, confident in my ability to affectively cover him. And for a second, I was afraid he had put too much faith in my abilities. I followed suit, once again looking over the side of the table, shooting as many people as I could. I never got a head shot, but plenty of body shots.   
I was beginning to become worried until I saw the furthest enemy hit the floor, then another and then another. Thomas was taking these guys out like they where nothing but target practise. They where basically dropping like flies. “Hell yeah Thomas!” I cried out in euphoria, we might actually be able to handle this. Tobias knocking some these guys out on my right Thomas on my left completely obliterating others, this could be okay!  
“Get your fucking head back in!” My ear piece screamed at me. Popping my happy bubble with an axe and sending me crashing back down to earth. I had released too late, but the man I had shot in the shoulder and stomach was now pointing his gun straight at me from the floor. He pulled the trigger just as I began to franticly take cover. But like I had said earlier. I had realised too late. And the bullet split straight through my palm, rendering it useless, and causing me to drop the gun, sending it sliding across the floor.

I screamed out in pain, holding my palm close to my chest, seeing the flesh from my hand completely blown out. The bullet had completely destroyed it, grating the soft flesh and bone to a monstrous heap of skin. It was left mangled and grotesque, a canal of blood poured down my forearm and stained my clothes. The pain was excruciating, all the tendons where destroyed and 3 of my fingers had been blustered off completely. The pearly white bone poking out from the mounds of moist, crimson surface. It was a horrible sight, and an even worse smell. The smell of hot, festering gore mixed with entrails of gun powder and open arteries was repulsive. Especially when you where the one who had the unfortunate luxury of owning a now unserviceable, mangled hand. It was burning, my hand was on fire! The pain was shooting through my whole limb in scorching, short, swift pulsations I felt my throat close up, and breathing became impossible for a few seconds. I don’t know if it was due to the severity of the pain, or the shock.   
The sudden outburst had caused Thomas to look away from only a moment, yet this moment was all it took for him to be shot in the shoulder. He let out a croaky scream, the force from the bullet sending him flying backwards onto his back, his head smacking mercilessly onto the marble floor rendering him unconscious.  
“No! Shit! No-no-no!” I cried out, ripping off my apron and scrambling to him, quickly covering his wound with the bloodstained cloth. This was carnage, a massacre. My lacerated hand blistering unbearably as I applied pressure to his wound, trying my hardest not to go into full panic mode. The shock still a new born and decaying in my mind. 

I looked over to Tobias, he was pinned behind the table just like I was, not able to get out over cover to defend himself. A look of hopelessness was plastered onto his features, his eyes looking at me, begging me for help he knew I couldn’t provide. “I-I can’t get out! They’ve got me pinned! I have no more bullets” He cried out, sounding defeated, fear painted his words.  
We were trapped. With my hand destroyed, Thomas unconscious and Tobias incapable of assisting… There was no way.  
I could hear Jake screaming in my ear, yet I couldn’t distinguish he voice over the gunshots and my own cries of pain.   
“Okay boys! Give them a minute the breath!” That must be their leader speaking out. The reason why we were here in the first place. I stared down at Thomas’ unconscious body, praying that this wasn’t real, that I would blink, and I’d be back at home, with Evie there to greet me. She’d tell me today’s forecast and humour me with her innocent nature before lovingly wishing me well on my day as I’d leave to go to work.   
But no, instead I was here, coated in blood -some of which wasn’t even mine- with my co-worker currently bleeding out beneath me and all effort to apply decent pressure to his wound is lost because I only have one functioning hand. My throat was bone dry, and I felt like I’d throw up at any moment. This was really it wasn’t it?  
“You thought that you could just rat us out!?” He cried out. I could hear him stepping closer to us, each step he took was like a ticking of final moments of my life, marking the end of our days.  
I don’t want… I don’t want Jake to see me. If I’m going to die, he can’t see me.  
“Jake, I’m going to take out my earpiece now- “  
“Like hell you are! Don’t you dare mo- “  
“I’m sorry I won’t be able to keep my promise, it’s kind of frustrating though isn’t it? The one time you make me promise something it all ends up in the shit.” I chuckled weakly, making sure my words couldn’t be heard by prying ears.  
“(Y/N) I swear to god, you dare take out your earpiece –,”  
“I love you.” I whispered weakly, and without another moment’s hesitation I reached to my right earlobe, pulling out the small bead, placing it into my back pocket.  
“Well, sorry George. But it doesn’t work like that.” He was right on top of me now, I recon he is only about 5 or 6 steps away.  
“So, you’re going to watch me blow your old lady’s brains out, then I’ll find your daughter and do that to her too! And you’re gonna watch it all.” And with that, he appeared.   
The leader, the causation of this whole predicament.  
He was gruesome, it was like everything wrong on this earth had come together an festered until they manifested into this human right here.  
He was overweight, and he seemed to be coated from head to toe in grease, whatever little hair he had was sleeked back against his skull. A thick muster of hair gathered on his top lip. He looked more like a park pedophile then a gangster to me. A crude smile was hung on his lips, as he stared down at me.  
I looked up at him, and looked straight into the dark, merciless eyes of a double barrel shotgun.  
My jaw was slack and my eyes where glossy, but if he was going to kill me, blow my brains out just like I did to his friend minutes ago he was going to look me in the eye whilst he did so.  
“That’s right darlin’, look at me whilst I kill you.”

….  
SPLAT!

He collapsed. He fucking collapsed. His fat, stout, disgusting body fell to the ground like a deck of cards, the shot gun falling gracefully into my lap. I was shell-shocked. What the hell just happened?  
I looked towards his face, only to notice… A butter knife sticking out of his skull?

In the shining surface’s reflection I saw him. His lean dark, figure crouched behind me, and in the reflection of this peculiar murder weapon he winked before jumping into the air and over me.   
He was all over the place, seemingly moving at lightning speed, taking out every single enemy vessel in the room with little to no effort at all. I was mesmerised, watching him bounce from man to man, his expertise and skill could only be compared to ungodly. The way he was moving, the speed, the agility it can’t be possible!

Once he was done, he casually wiped his gloves clean. Looked at his “work” and sighed. “I hate hooligans such as these, so ravenous yet prove so little! I’m so sorry you had to see me in that state Mr and Mrs. Smith, I hope my apology is accepted.” He said, bowing afterwards. I looed over to Tobias who looked just as shell-shocked as myself.  
“But-how?” Tobias mumbled, thinking out loud.

“Can you just hurry up and assist to their wounds, the poor woman is missing nearly her whole hand.” I yelped, turning around to see the Earl. Un-scaved. Not a speck of blood or dirt present on him. “Where- how on earth did you survive!” I cried, not thinking. He looked down at me, unamused, “I have an adequate servant at my side.”  
As if rehearsed, the young butler appeared at my side, his chin hovering just above my shoulder, “please, Mrs. Let me see you hand.” He said, gently grasping my wrist, inspecting the wound carefully.  
“You really took a blow out there, didn’t you. So brave of such a young woman like yourself to throw yourself into battle like that, but please be less reckless next time. At least you can still work with one hand.” He pulled out a small gauze, seemingly out of thin air.  
“Mr. Smith. I’m aware this isn’t the best of timing, but I can sign that contract now.” The Earl said, walking over to where Tobias was currently kneeling.  
He snapped back into character, or at least the best a person who just went through a good amount of trauma could do. “Uh, yeah. ‘Course.”

Sebastian was already expertly wrapping my hand, and whilst the pain bit into me like viper, I was becoming a lot more comfortable with the idea that the bleeding would soon stop. He remained like this for a few minutes, carefully wrapping the bandaging around my hand, trying to avoid as much pain all the same time.  
“Thankya, really but-How did ya-?” I questioned, not being able to contain it any longer.  
“If I couldn’t do this much, what kind of Butler would I be.” He said, smirking up at me. He looked proud. I would be disgusted, if he hadn’t just saved my life of course.  
He looked down at his handy, work admiring for a second before securing it in both hands again.  
“There we go, all better.” He said, almost as if he was talking to a child. He then proceeded to move closer to my hand, placing a soft kiss on the top of my stump of a hand.   
I blinked, not sure how to react, I just kept my eyes locked with him.

“Sebastian. We can go, the papers are signed. We need to start prosecution and arrests immediately.” The Earl demanded. Just like an Earl to its master, Sebastian rose and followed the young Earl to the entrance of the bar. “Once again, Mr. Smith. Thankyou for welcoming us, I will make sure the damages are repaired. Good day to you.”   
Sebastian sent one more look my way, his smile shooting right through me. Before finally following his young Earl out of the bar and into the London city streets once more, as if nothing had ever happened.

I looked up to Tobias, he sat at the bar, holding the papers in his hands. He was gripping it so tightly I could see the paper crumble under his grip, he was shaking. “Doe should’ve warned us. No way they didn’t know about this!” He cried out, still not turning to face me.  
“Tobias- “  
“We went through all of that, you got you hand blown off for this?! This piece of paper with some Kid’s signature!” He cried throwing the paper behind the bar in blind anger.  
“Tobias! Please, worry about that later. Get Zlata and Carol from backstage whilst I try and bring Thomas to.”  
He was still shaking, complete dishevelled and unhinged, I couldn’t blame him. He was right after all, there was no way in hell that Doe didn’t know about the ambush, they just didn’t disclose it to us. Mission or not, this is unacceptable. But right now, all that matters are making sure Thomas is cared for and that Zlata and Carol are okay.

Tobias was already making his way to the stage, so I took that as my que to move Thomas into an upright position on the bar. The bleeding was still happening, but not as near the amount it was. I think he will be okay, just need’s some time to recover before any other field work. We all need time to recover.  
“Oh shit!” I cried, remembering Jake. I had ended up taking out my earpiece after all. God, I can’t imagine what he must be going through right now.  
As soon as I placed it in my ear, I heard Jakes voice.  
“(Y/N)! (Y/N)?”  
“I’m here.” I said weakly.  
“Oh, oh thank Christ. What’s your status?” He asked, his voice still frantic but a lot better than before.  
“I’ve lost a hand, Jake. Some fucker blew it right off,” I said back, taking position next to Thomas, fatigue washing over me. Or perhaps it was because of blood loss.  
“Oh my god. Babe, I’m so sorry. I try and get Doe- no I’ll make Doe give you full compensation. They should’ve told us about this. Frank is on the phone to the Director now.”  
I laughed, “great, good to know he cares about us, even a little bit.”  
“(Y/N) we all though we lost you guys… I’m the only one here, the rest couldn’t watch.” He said, completely ignoring my joke. His voice as dark, I had never heard Jake speak this way before. It was horrible knowing he was in this state.  
“I did too, I’m just glad I’m able to keep my promise.”  
“I knew you would”  
I looked up the stage seeing a horrendous looking Zlata being carried out by Tobias, her dress was torn and missing nearly all of its jewels, her hair was a birds nest upon her scalp which lay slack against Tobias’ chest. She wasn’t dead though, I could see her clutching to Tobias for dear life, she was breathing heavily. Carol tight by their side, a small pocket knife clutched securely in her hand she looked horrified. They were all drenched in blood. 

Looks like they weren’t protected from a fight either. I dread finding out what Carol had to do.

Tobias settled Zlata next to me, then turning to Carol, inspecting her for any wounds. She just remained silent, looking off into space. Trying to process everything that she had just witnessed.  
“I fucked up my ankle running from them,” she explained, looking up at me. “Fuck! You look like shit!” She cried out, obviously not thinking before speaking.  
I laughed at that, lifting my bad hand, or lack-of-hand at this point. “That ain’t eve the worse.”  
“What happened?”  
“Blew off my hand.” I said, chuckling as I did so.  
She shook her head, bringing the back of her palm to her forehead, “you’re a sick fuck laughing about that.”

It wasn’t long until we where able to be transported back, the medical team was already laying in waiting ready to whisk us away to the hospital for treatment. Not even a second after finally making it back to mainland I was whisked off, not able to see Jake through the amount of personnel present. I’ll have to call him later.  
The examination was bad enough, my fingers were destroyed along with my tendons. At first, they weren’t even sure that they could repair the hand at all, and even considered arm amputation. But thankfully, Jake. Even from afar pulled his strings like a marionette and got me full medical compensation curtesy of Doe foundation themselves. I would have myself a robotic hand within the week along with an addition skin suit that would cover the mechanism. 

I laid on the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling like I had done, every single night for the past god knows ow long. Dwelling in the darkness, but not too much, I don’t want to feel like I’m in the void again. I thought of the events, of the people, and of Doe Foundations.  
This is the first time they have every fucked over such an important mission, in all my years of working here I had never been mistreated in such a way that ended in me almost loosing a limb. It sent me into a loop. This was my home, I had given so may hours, so much effort and reported pretty much flawlessly the whole time. What was the reasoning behind basically leaving us for death back there? And for what, to get some kid to sign a few papers?  
Imagine if he Butler wasn’t there to save the day, we’d all be dead, and the mission would be an ultimate failure… The butler. Sebastian.  
I thought back to when he laid a kiss up against my broken mound of flesh, the way he looked at me as he did that. How would someone interoperate that? Seductive? No, even more important. Why?   
I shook my head, I had done enough thinking for now, I’m mentally and physically exhausted.  
I turned to my side on the bed, careful to mind my bad hand.  
I closed my eyes, just about to fall asleep when I let one last though enter my head.

Sebastian. That’s a nice name.


	6. Loving Touches From a Stranger

The procedure was swift enough. Pretty much the next day, after the mission I was in surgery. Doe had payed completely for the procedure, whilst not without great pressure from Jake and Frank, I still got what deserved. From what I heard, it wasn’t just my fingers that were destroyed. Due to the damage made to my tendons and the bone structure of my arm… They had to keep cutting. Instead of loosing my just my hand, they ended up hacking off more.

Waking up from the amputation was the worst. When I eventually came to, my eyes immediately fell to my right hand, apprehension to see the damage done. It was a shotgun blast after all, it wasn’t going to be a clean, straight-forward surgery. As soon as my eyes fell on the blunt stump that traveled all the way from where my finger tips should be to my elbow, to see nothing but empty space. I plummeted into devastation.   
I woke up before they put on the animatronic and apply a skin suit. The first thing I saw was the stump.  
I hadn’t noticed Jake waiting by my side throughout the whole realization. I didn’t even notice he was holding me until I had stopped sobbing.   
“It’s okay, hunny. You’re here, you’re breathing, you’re alive.” He whispered to me, clutching onto me like his life relied on it. I don’t know how long I was fallen apart for, but my throat was in ruins when I had stopped.   
I had literally lost a part of myself. What was once living, beneficial perfect living flesh was now in a bin bag somewhere decaying in a stinking hoard of other peoples decaying, stinking flesh. I couldn’t stop starring at it, this bruised, discoloured and distorted mess was now a part of me. No matter how much I hate it, I have no choice but to accept it as “me”.  
I hated that thought, it made me sick to my stomach.

The robotics procedure wasn’t all sunshine and daises either. After they had actually imported the robotics into my biological makeup, I realised it wasn’t a case of simply getting a new arm and going off on my way. They revealed it to me, removing the gauze that surrounded the new part of myself. I immediately hated the colour and set up. It was a copper looking alloy with yellow seams and screws to match. The surgeon must’ve taken over my position at Doe for a day, gone back to the 70’s and stolen some guys mustard looking car and used its steel to make me this disgusting colour co-ordinated arm, because this look did not scream modern days, at least not to me. But that wasn’t even the worst of it, it wouldn’t move. No matter how hard I tried, the damn piece of junk wouldn’t move at all. I expressed my concerns to my surgeon, only to be brushed off to the physical therapist.   
If this was any other day, and any over scenario, I would’ve pushed on, and demanded a better explanation, but I couldn’t find any words at this point. I just wanted to go home, I just wanted to sleep, to let this sink in and come out when I’m reset again. 

I was in the hospital for another 2 weeks, animatronic amplification for artificial limbs was a relatively new, so the hospital needed to observe me and my progress, and just in case my body where to reject the limb by any chance. Not to mention, I had physical therapy as often as people would have meals.

The therapy sessions weren’t so bad, I was paired with a really nice woman. She was incredibly patient and directive, she got me re-writing my own name in a few days. That made me feel slightly better,   
“I’m going to throw it again, I’ll countdown from 5 this time, so you have more time to process.” She inquired, holding the tennis ball above her shoulder getting ready to throw it.  
I threw my arms aside in frustration. “Selina, its been hours. I can’t fucking do it.” I cried, honestly done with this whole thing. Not being able to do something as trivial as catch a fucking ball with one hand made me feel like a child again. And that the reflexes I had spent years perfecting and perfecting twice over where now useless and where left the loser to a fucking tennis ball!  
“One more time, c’mon (Y/N),” she persisted.   
I sighed and shook my head, knowing if I were to continue to defy her, it would lead me nowhere.  
I readied myself again, pulling up my arms in waiting, knowing this wouldn’t make a difference. I’d still end up missing the damn ball.   
“5…4…3…2…1!” After her countdown, she threw the ball with little to no strength. I readied my arm in line with the projection of the ball, keeping my eyes locked onto the small sphere of frustration, its green fuzziness taunting me, roasting me and my 1970 Fiat looking arm as it closed in on me. I moved my limb according balls direction, ready to catch it and then burst it in my literal steel grip, finally being able to crown myself victor of our civil war of superiority.  
However, the universe and my shitty new arm had different ideas. Instead of the ball colliding with the cold, metallic surface of my hand and my fingers snapping themselves around its circumference and securing it in a prison that was my hand… My fingers didn’t move in the slightest, despite my best efforts. Instead they allowed the tennis ball, the ENEMY, to fall at my feet. It stares up at me. Claiming its efforts triumphant.   
I send a deadpan look Selina’s way, feeling my fingers finally close. Well, better late than never.  
She smiled at me, “don’t worry! We will get there!”  
I have never wanted to hurt an innocent person so much in my life.

It took another week before I caught that fucking ball. A whole ass week, to catch a ball! At this point, my self esteem had never been lower, I’d go to bed every night just trying not to look at my fuck ugly new arm. I was angry, angry that I had let myself get distracted back in the mission. If I haven’t been in my own little world and actually payed attention to the gun pointed my way, this may never had happened, and I’d be 100% again. I don’t want to even… I don’t want to even think about this anymore.

My mentality got better when the skin suit was on, sure it looked almost exactly like my previous hand, to the finest detail, like that one freckle below my pinkie. But it wasn’t the real thing. No push of a button would fix that. After Selina had shown me how to properly activate the skin suit, I vowed never to turn it off if front of others. I would never let anyone see the carnage that was now my arm.  
“So, you move the panel and press that small button, it’ll take a few moments to boot up but after that it’ll be the exact replica,” Selina instructed, pointing out the small latch that opened up to a small panel consisting of a button and a small lever next to it.   
“What does that do?” I queried.  
She shook her head dismissively, “it’s just a manual reboot, if you ever face any malfunctions just give it a switch and it should fix it. You won’t have to re-learn everything and it will happen every few years. Don’t worry. It’ll take a few hours though, that’s the only downside.” I nodded, pressing the button just like she had told me moments before. I saw my artificial skin materialise over the metal. I was glad it was an actual hologram and not a synthetic glove, that would’ve been a ball ache to keep taking on and off.  
If I’m looking on the bright side, the only time I would ever have to dismantle my limb was in showers and baths, whilst I always had the option to just keep it on, it wasn’t recommended.  
But, even as nice as that would sound to others, I hated that idea still.

The first place I went after I was discharged was to Doe foundations, it was mid-day and the others would be there already, maybe even preparing for the next mission. All I knew is that I didn’t want to go home, I didn’t want to spend another day alone in an empty cold room. Sure, the squad had come to visit me, Zlata was fine, she just dislocated her ankle in a nasty fall. And Jake was just a worried mess the whole time.  
“Are you sure? Promise me they where kind to you.” He demanded.  
“God, yes Jake! They treated me just fine! Just give me my get-well-soon flowers and get me a coffee!”  
I smiled at the thought of that, my hands-my hand, gripping the steering wheel. I had stopped at a traffic light, multiple other air-mobile surrounding me as we all sat in waiting, the sea of traffic racing across from us. Out of curiosity, I poked my head out of the window and down to the ground. It had been a while since I had a chance to see what they had to say for a while, and I quite enjoyed anticipating their new messages every day. Not that I was against them, I could understand their cause but… As horrible as it sounds, I had different more important things to focus on.  
Hmm, that’s strange. It was the same banner as always, and the same black paint smeared across it. But there weren’t words, instead there was a number.   
100.  
100? I would’ve spent more time thinking about this if I hadn’t had an onslaught of horns demand me moving. I pressed on the gas, leaving the banner behind me, along with any other thoughts about it. 

I opened the door to Frank’s office, distrusting the current presentation that was being held. All heads looked towards me, the same look of shock sprawled on their expressions.  
“You’re all looking at me like I’ve risen from the dead, stop,” I joked, taking a step in. All the while not failing to notice Jake and Felix sitting next to each other, and rather closely might I add.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Jake demanded. I hadn’t even stepped 2 steps into the office door. Everyone was there, all the fielders, the earwigs all except me up until this very moment.   
“I told you she’d be back as soon as they let her out.” Zlata uttered to herself, slunk back in her chair.   
I laughed, “I’m fine, Jake.” I said, not really wanting to dwell on my rather horrendous recovery.  
“(Y/N), Jakes right. What the hell are you doing here?” Tobias chimed in, sitting up in his chair.  
I held my hands up, “look, both hands, both moving,” I said, waving both of my hands rapidly, proving to him I was perfectly capable to do my job.  
“I’m not worried about your arm, sweetie,” Tobias replied.  
Jake shook his head stubbornly, stepping up from his chair and approaching me, “I’m taking you home.” He said bluntly, before I could react, he had already grabbed my shoulder turning me round and pushing me towards the exit of Franks office.  
“No! Jake, enough!” I demanded, ducking under his shoulder, taking a few steps back to gain some distance between us. “Are you joking? You just got out! I can’t have- “  
“Jake, I need this. Please, enough,” I said under my breath, trying to hide my words from the others.  
“She is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions for Christ’s sake. Stop playing big brother for once and let her be a big girl.” Zlata added from behind me.  
“Zlata, c’mon the girl lost her hand for Christs sake!” Tobias said, raising his voice.  
“No one asked you, let her do what she wants. (Y/N) does what she wants to, no amount of convincing will change that.” She said, sounding bored of the situation already.  
Jake hesitated for a minute, questioning if it was worth it to continue pestering me. “Okay, but if you ever feel like you want to go, let me know.”   
I nodded, “I will Jake, don’t worry.”  
I turned, quickly saying hello to the rest of the team.   
“Seriously, if you want to leave, ask and I’ll drive you-“Tobias began, but was sourly interrupted.  
“She doesn’t need you to drive her, she already has me,” Jake cut in, throwing an arm around my shoulder and (dramatically might I add) dragging the chair that I was sat on closer towards him.   
Tobias furrowed his brow, “I was trying to be supportive.” He said, his voice low.  
“She has me, her partner for support, I doubt she needs a play boy- “  
“That is not what this is about!” Tobias snapped, before Jake could finish his sentence.  
I was looking between the two lads, confused out of my mind, what the hell happened between these two when I was gone? Sure, it’s in Jakes nature to be protective, but he isn’t usually this hostile. “Guys, this is ridiculous-“I began.  
“Then what is it? Let us know, why you would want to help her out when you have only spent a grand total of 3 whole days with her?” Jake continued.  
“Are you’re actually implying what I think you’re implying?”  
“Bitch, I might be.”  
I gasped, his behavior is off the charts right now, “Jake! Sto-“  
“I think I’ve had enough of you.“ Tobias hissed, and seeing his stance and how red he was in the face. I was beginning to grow afraid, these were escalating into fighting words.  
“Oh please, your macho-man act isn’t intimidate-“  
“Mr Rosentoptf, and Mr Demopoulos! The whole room is fed up with your childish antics, personal matters such as these will be discussed outside of my office!” Frank interjected, finally breaking up this little fiasco. Jake and Tobias faltered in their efforts of provoking each other, both turning their heads away from each other sulking.  
Are they actually serious? They’re acting like 10-year olds!  
I scoffed, picking up Jake’s wrist and with two fingers and removing it from my shoulder in spite. He looked slightly hurt at that, but I’m not about to applaud him for instigating a fight.  
“I didn’t start it,” Tobias pouted crossing his arms.  
“Oh shut the hell up Tobias,” Zlata scoffed, looking more than irritated.  
Frank shook his head, “I won’t tolerate these playground antics any longer, if I ever have to put up with what I just witnessed again I will personally disband you from the case,” Frank seether, finally putting his foot down. The room was silent. I’d definitely bring this up at the bar later. Now that all the madness was finally to an end, I took a moment to scan the room, amidst of Franks lecture about the drastic change in plans that would be coming out way, I noticed Nellice was sitting next to Zlata, her dread locks let free, falling on her shoulders. Carol wasn’t anywhere in sight, perhaps a sick day? Rosa was sitting next to Felix and it was only then I noticed Felix looking rather scornful at Jake too, I saw them exchange a glance between one another and Jake seeming to faulter slightly, even if he kept a pissed off exterior. Okay now I really need to be filled in with the details at the bar tonight.   
Not long after that thought my eyes immediately fell on Thomas, he looked as stagnant as lake water. As blank as a sheet, no emotions crossing his face what so ever. But I guess, being shot isn’t the nicest thing to experience. I should probably apologise for distracting him, if I hadn’t been so careless, he could’ve lest the Outlands without a scrape.  
“How’s your shoulder?” I asked Thomas, who seemed a bit stiff. Perhaps from the pain?  
He flinched at my words, I guess I must’ve snapped him back into reality. “Yes, I’m fine. Please, leave me to pay attention.” He snapped.  
I frowned, looking up to Zlata, she waved her hand at me shaking her head. I guess I’ll have the details explained to me later, I had been gone for a while after all.

 

The bar was the same as always. Packed beyond belief. Thankfully, the Doe foundation had rented out a floor for tonight, John and Jane access only. Like I’d said before, Doe was adamant on social -interaction, saved them a pretty penny on re-assemblers and therapist costs.  
I was sat with the whole group, all cooped up on a table furthest from the bar, the table cluttered with drinks and empty glasses and can, a large half-filled bottle of vodka in the middle of the surface. Usually, I’d dive head first into an offer for a drink, but tonight I wasn’t feeling it. Every time I’d reach for the cup with my “arm” Id expect the cold, soft sting of the glass penetrate my skin but instead I was met with nothing. It was a constant reminded, even with the skin suit enabled this arm wasn’t real. And it wasn’t mine. So, I just avoided touching anything, trying my hardest to ignore the fact that this piece of junk was now labelled a fact of life and to simply focus on relaxing and having a good time. Everyone seemed happy in their own little conversations with one another, smiles written on their cheeks, Zlata seemed genuinely happy for once catching up with Nellice who seemed equally enthusiastic. I was happy for her, Zlata was usually quite cold-faced and distant so it was lovely seeing her let her guard down for once. I can’t imagine how tiering it must be, being so defended all the time.  
Tobias had sat next to me in the midst of the conversation, and without my knowledge, bought me a drink. “Tobias, I don’t feel like it tonight, sorry you had to waste your money.” He shook his head and smiled, “no worries, it’s not alcoholic anyways. You just looked really down, so I thought this might pick up your spirits,” he said cordially. I smiled up at him. I’d be lying if I wasn’t the slightest bit flattered, and I’d also be lying if I told you my cheeks weren’t slightly pink.  
“How are you feeling after… everything?” He asked cautiously. My hand instinct pulled my sweater sleeve further down over my synthetic arm. “I’m doing fine,” I lied, “how are you?”  
He smiled sadly, “you know, just your everyday trauma of being a John, still pissed we weren’t notified about the ambush.” I chuckled at his joke, but nodded in agreement also.  
“Yeah, they were bang out of order for that,” I took the drink he had generously bought me and took a sip, I grimaced for a second. “This ginger ale?”   
“Yup, you have a good pallet,” he complimented.   
I smiled again, “thought so, it’s good shit. Thanks!” I exclaimed, holding up my glass, indicating him to do the same.  
“To less fucked up missions and… new found relationships,” he said, holding his drink up to mins. I smiled, the blush soon returning, the red broader this time, I could feel the heat radiating off my face.  
“To flourishing relationships,” I added, smiling open mouthed this time. I saw a glint flare over in his eyes, my words seeming to boost his confidence by a mile. He gently pushed his glass against mine, a small, almost angelic clink 

“Love, have a minute?” I heard Jake interject, ripping from me from my subconscious. I hadn’t talked to him since his little episode in the office. Sure silent treatment isn’t the best method when faced with a problem, but Jake was like a puppy. Ignore them enough and they realise they were bad.  
I looked up at him and nodded “sure.” I said briefly. He smiled at that, even though it wasn’t much, he’d been trying to beat a response out of me on the walk here, only to be met with small hums as reply.  
“Okay, mind coming to the bar with me?” I nodded, getting up from my seat and beginning to walk, leaving Jake trailing behind me. Was this immature? Of course. Where my actions justified. Of course not. But did he deserve this? Hell yes.   
It wasn’t long until we met with the bar, and I immediately sat on one of the various stools opposite. Jake joined me. Taking a moment to order us a glass of water before sitting too, but if I’m honest, I just think he trying to avoid the awkward air that was inevitable arising between us.  
“Listen, I’m sorry for making a scene. But I’ve heard a lot about Tobias, from the girls, he has a long track record. He doesn’t seem like a trustworthy person, (Y/N),” he started.  
I shook my head, “Jake, you seem to think I’m incapable of looking after myself.” I said, lazing my head on my outstretched palm. “This isn’t the first time you’ve done this either, just because he is a straight man doesn’t mean he is like Eric.” I sighed out, not even bothering to soften up what I was implying.  
Jake faltered but soon regained his initial stiff stance, “you aren’t telling me you’re considering this thought of you and Tobias being something more?” Jake said softly, his voice hushed.  
I shrugged, done with this unnecessary protective persona he was now channelling, “what if I was?”  
Jake blinked at me, “(Y/N) stop being spiteful.”   
“I’m not, I wouldn’t mind entertaining the idea.” I said stubbornly, meeting his eyes.  
The tension grew sky high at my words. His face had fallen into a look of distain, like a disappointed farther would look at their misbehaving daughter. I didn’t like that energy, him thinking he had to fulfil the role of “protective brother”. It was lovely to have someone to fall back on, don’t get my annoyances twisted, it gave me great reassurance all I had to do was holler and Jake would be next to me in mere seconds, but I could only take so much.   
He shook his head, “he has a track record, there isn’t one girl in his previous sector who has a good story about him. He has vibes.”  
Oh for fucks sake, Jake and his vibes.   
That was his excuse for justifying not liking someone, his fool proof reason for labelling someone as dangerous or untrustworthy. It could be someone as irrelevant as a cashier or a barista. We could walk past someone and he’d claim his spider-senses where kicking in and he was overwhelmed with the “vibes”.  
I let out a groan, “really? The only conversation you’ve had with him is when you two were arguing. At least give him the time of day.” I encouraged, accepting the drink from the bar-man with a brief thanks, Jake passing over what he owes to him.  
Jake shrugged, “if you are actually considering making moves on him, I’ll put up with it. But if he does anything and I mean anything (Y/N), I wont be able to –“  
“Yes, I know. You say this every time I meet a member of the male sex,” I joked. I’d heard this   
lecture a thousand times already.  
“But, seriously… I’m sorry for my behaviour. It’s the last thing you want to deal with considering everything you two went through.”  
I shook my head, “don’t, I don’t want to talk about that right now.” I snapped, I saw Jake faulter in his stance. His shoulders dropping and his face becoming sombre… Christ (Y/N), he doesn’t deserve this, considering what he has done for you these past 2 weeks. . I let my head hang in between my shoulder blades. Why are arguments with Jake so difficult.  
“Sorry, I’m appreciative, for everything. For looking after me. When I first woke up, and I saw… that, I didn’t know what to do. I feel like, if you weren’t there I would’ve been a lot harder to hold onto things. I get why you’re so cautious, but I’m a lot better.” I lifted up my synthetic arm and presented it to him, “this is just…wrong. It’s not me. Literally. This is fucking hideous without this skin suit on. I feel like less of a person with it on.” I looked down to the lump of metal, seeing it in a position that was slightly different to what I had wanted it to be. Instead of the fingers being outstretched, like I had original planned, it was bunched up into a tight fist. Guess I haven’t got my head completely around this lump of junk yet. This makes this even more uneasy. After noticing this I quickly tucked my arm to my chest.   
I sighed, “I like the guy, he’s been nice to me. And he seems to actually give a fuck about me. I’m not saying we will fall in love and walk away into the sunset together, I just want to give it a go.” I confessed in detail this time.  
Jake licked his teeth, clearly disapproving of my answer but not passionate enough to oppose me any longer. We’d run circles around each other with words, chase each others augments and queries until our tongues ached. But, he was tired. Tired of me being in my own head and tired of me giving him the silent treatment. And I was too.  
Jake sighed, his eyes pointed to the ground, “I hope you know what your doing. But fine, you’re a grown ass, bad ass women with a great ass.” I shook my head, “stop begging for kudos just because you complimented me. “ I shot back, pointing a finger at him.  
He waved a hand at me, “hey, never fault a guy for trying.”   
“Well, I’m going to continue flirting with my mans,” I said, standing up with a small bounce. I took hold of Jakes shoulder. “I love you Jake,” I said. Jake smiled, “Yeah, I’m sure you do.”

After a few more hours of boozing with the squad, I managed to acquaint myself with Nellice a little bit more. Nellice seemed quite the rebel, from what her and Zlata had been telling me about their days in training. Seducing the wiz kid for cheat sheets on exams, picking locks to the staff room to steal goodies, smoking blue lust on the roof of D.O.E Academy on new years eve and watching the fireworks from below. It also came to my attention that Nellice, the sweetest faced, softest souled and overall nicest person I had ever met socked the head girl of their class in the jaw because she said her hair looked unclean in dreads. I looked at her dumbfounded.  
“But your hands are tiny!” I exclaimed, not thinking. For some reason, that being the first thing that came to mind.  
She chuckled, “large amount of force and small surface means more pressure, she was out like a light!” She said, taking a large gulp of her beer.   
Zlata leaned forward, basically folded in two now cackling.   
The conversation is much of a blur after that, even with my limited alcohol consumption I was still buzzing, the atmosphere was amazing and the rough, cold fingers that snaked over my thigh had made me even more exuberant.   
Tobias ended up taking me home that night, after a quick make out near the entrance of the bathrooms of course. So, I guess you can count that as taking things slow. We where one of the first ones to leave, I hadn’t had the chance to say goodbye to Jake had left to the bathroom. I promised myself I’d text him first thing in morning.  
The ride in the taxi was brief, the self-serving robot not taking any notice to Tobias’ hand in… rather un-orthodox places, I just had to wear skinny jeans tonight didn’t I?  
As soon we were in his apartment, doors where shut and clothes where off. And we were on the bed in the blink of an eye. Thank god he had a studio apartment.  
“As soon as I saw you jump over that bar, I knew I had myself a catch.” He breathed, hurriedly removing my tank top from my torso, taking o time to bury his lips into my neck. Kissing, sucking, biting the whole package. I didn’t reply, too concerned about the buckle of his belt still being on his body.   
I don’t know how many rounds we went, or how many times I’d came, this guy certainly knew what the fuck to do and how to do it. 

…He has a long track record…

I ignored words Jake's words as they re-emerged in the back of my head, I’m not about to let myself doubt this… whatever this is. Or what it could become. I’m not about to get insecure especially whilst I’m getting eaten out.   
When it was clear I was done (and trust me I made it very clear), he emerged from in between my legs, a shit eating grin on his face, his lips glistening with wetness in the moonlight. Cute. I was panting, my hand over my mouth as I lay back on the bed, trying to re-collect my self after the abuse my sex had just received.   
“How you feelin’, baby?” He cooed, crawling over me, his arms either side of my head. I scoffed, “don’t look at me like that, like you’ve conquered the fucking world.” I taunted, sitting up on my elbows so my face was level to his.  
He leaped forwards and captured me in a long kiss, gentle this time, not like the passionate rough ones that we had shared before. He pulled away, and moved himself to beside me, coaxing me to lie on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat from underneath his flesh.   
“I don’t want this to only be a one-time thing, and before you ask. No, this isn’t a benefits thing. I want to take you out, on a proper date and I want to ask you out properly.” He confessed, all in one breath. He sounded less confident. Nervous even.  
I thought about it for only a moment.  
“Fuck it, take me to dinner…”  
There was another moment of silent, but I could feel his heart begin to race even more then it already was… So I guess that’s good. I cleared my throat and looked up at him, seeing a heavenly smile on his small dimpled face.  
“So, another round?”

__________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up, the sky was still painted black and there was a silence in the air, so I would say it was early morning. I’d released my self from Tobias grip with little to no ease, the alcohol along with complete exhaustion of yesterday’s events had seemed to knock him out cold. I fumbled around in the darkness for something decent eventually feeling Tobias shirt clumsily discarded at the end of the bed. I pulled it over my head, great full it reached the tops of my knees. Tobias is a big guy… In more ways than one. I eventually found my self walking towards his veranda opening the sliding door, feeling the cool early morning breeze surround me. I took in a deep breath, grateful for a difference in scent. You could smell the thinness of the air up here, it smelt like watered down pepper mint and frost. It was enlightening. I was lucky to find myself adapting to the difference in oxygen rather quickly, a few oxygen supplements for a little under a year and I was all set.   
One of the many wonders of being up here was noticing how little everything really was. I could see the lights from miles and miles below me fluttering in the darkness, moving around like stars in their very own special solar system.   
I frowned, I should really go back down and- no neverminded.   
I quickly averted my eyes away from the world down below. I sighed, settling my elbows on the balcony’s surface, feeling the cold marble caress my arms. Or at least the arm that could feel anything. I frowned looking down at my prosthetic. I hesitantly turned off the skin suit and watched the vomit-yellow colour of the metal reappear as the skin suit dissolved into nothingness.  
I flexed my fingers out so and held it in front of me, the metal palm facing the set of buildings in front of me. My face wrinkled into disgust, seeing all of the black joints clank together lazily. I balled it into a fist, noticing all the different platform shimmy into their rightful positions. Maybe it was because it was in my line of sight, or maybe it was the sudden flicker of a light erupt from opposite me. I looked up to the apartment complex to see someone’s silhouette lifting the curtains of their living area, staring out at me. The light behind them too bright in comparison to the light afront of them, so all I saw was a shadow of a person. Another soul. Maybe they felt as dishevelled and out-of-place as I did? Up at an ungodly hour with nothing but the soothing wind and our own thoughts to keep us company on this cool evening. I couldn’t see them, but I knew they were looking at me. I could feel their eyes pinned onto me, like I was being studied. Like they wanted to see what would happen next. I gasped, suddenly remembering how I had been up against this window as Tobias and I… Got friendly. Maybe they saw us before and watched the show? Okay, not a lonely soul, some pervert looking for more action. I let out a growl, turning back on the skin suit and ticking it into my chest, hidden from sight. Feeling incredible embarrassed.  
I would’ve turned on my heel and rushed back inside that moment, if I hadn’t felt Tobias arm serpentine around my neck. Embracing me. “Aren’t you cold?” He asked, settling his chin on shoulder. I quickly looked up to the apartment in front of me, afraid to give this freak what he wanted. But the lights where off, and the window was sealed shut. As if he had never been here in the first place.  
I didn’t further question it.  
“I’m alright, it’s quite nice.” I said, reaching across my chest to caress his cheek, his face still out of my line of sight.  
“You look ravishing.” He chimed. I giggled, caressing his skin with my thumb. “Wow, look at you! Using big words like ‘ravishing’.” I teased. He didn’t reply to that, just pressed his cold lips to my temple. I was slightly taken back, this was so… Compassionate. He was acting like we had been together for eons upon eons, not like we had met a month ago and spent most of the night fucking. I mean, I’m not complaining, it’s just a bit weird. I looked down to my chest, where his hands where wrapped around me. I cocked a brow, to notice a set of white gloves covering his flesh…His pale flesh. My eyes widened, “Tobias?”  
“Don’t you dare say that parasite's name.” They growled. And it was no longer Tobias’s voice that spoke.  
I screamed flailing my arms wildly as I broke free from whoever-the-hell-that-is’s grasp, a million and one thoughts going through my head. “Who the hell are yo-“I turned around harshly, almost snapping my neck as I did so. Only to see nothing. No one is here. How is no one here!?  
I fell back onto the balcony’s railings, my legs like rags underneath me, shaking uncontrollably. But it sounded just like him! I breathed intensely.  
“(Y/N)! What happened?” I saw Tobias emerge from the darkness of the room, in nothing but his underwear. He stared at me, blinking at me in bewilderment. “What’s wrong?” He demanded. I didn’t respond, my head in a spin. “Goddamn it (Y/N) what’s wrong!” He cried rushing over to me this time, joining me on the floor of the balcony.  
“S-someone was here! I turned around- Gone!” I stumbled to get the words out, my heart in my throat and my stomach tied in knots.  
Maybe it was instinct, or maybe it was because… The light in the apartment opposite us turned on again.  
Tobias noticed as well, our stumbles of words coming to an end as we both noticed the silhouette, it noticed us too, and it kept looking as it ascended onto the window-cill. Their hair fluttering in the early morning air. And just like that, in a blink of an eyes, they stepped off and plummeted down to the Earth below.

**Author's Note:**

> New thing I'm gonna try, lemme know if its up your ally or not


End file.
